El reloj del dragón del tiempo
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Sucy no comprende por qué Diana parece inmune ante su poción de amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

...

 _Para Cami_

…

* * *

 _\- Capítulo 1 -_

* * *

 ** _-Ahora lo veo-_**

* * *

— Lo peor que podría pasar es que muera.

— ¡Sucy! ¡Eso es lo suficientemente malo!

— No tengo tiempo para probarlo en otra cosa más, aparte… Akko es el mejor conejillo de indias que hay.

— Pero ella dijo que dejaras de usarla para experimentar, la última vez hiciste que le saliera miel por las orejas durante dos días.

— Eso no era miel, Lotte

Akko se negaba a abrir los ojos pese a sentir las voces de sus amigas muy cerca. Cuando finalmente lo hizo su visión las enfocó de a poco.

Ambas la veían desde el costado de su cama, Lotte con una sonrisa sospechosa, mientras la saluda con una mano, y Sucy seriamente.

Se estiró un poco para luego refregar uno de sus ojos, mirándola luego con curiosidad

— Buenos di… ¡¿Eh?!— se interrumpió en un grito cuando visualizó en las manos de Sucy un frasco con un contenido humeante— ¡Aleja eso de mí, Sucy!

— ¿Esto? Oh…— comentó apagadamente señalando su frasco— es solo jugo de uva, deberías probarlo.

— ¡Claro que no es jugo de uva! ¡Es otra de tus pociones! ¡La última vez me salió miel hervida de las orejas por días!

Que no era miel…

— ¡Deja de usarme para tus experimentos!

Sucy suspiró en resignación viendo como Akko ya se ponía de pie a una considerable distancia de ella.

—Ni modo, deberé esperar a que baje la guardia de vuelta… conociendo a Akko dentro de unos minutos solamente.

— ¡Claro que no!— contesto de inmediato sintiéndose ofendida, pero prontamente razonó que quizás sea cierto— ¡Dame eso!

— ¡Akko! ¡Ten cuidado!- gritó Lotte viendo como la castaña arrebataba de un manotazo el frasco de Sucy, casi tirándolo en el intento.

—Akko— la llamó con cuidado la otra chica— llevó cuatro días hacer esa poción que tienes en las manos, devuélvemela con cuidado.

— ¡No!

—Bueno entonces… no me dejas opción— terminó diciendo, sacando su varita y apuntándole.

— ¡Akko!

Pero no se había quedado por un segundo más, salió corriendo de la habitación, llevándose con ella el frasco.

—Si Sucy cree que me va a tener con bolsa de hielo en las orejas por la noche durante una semana más está muy equivocada— decía mientras corría por el pasillo, esquivando a las alumnas que comenzaban su día también.

—Las bolsas de hielo son opcionales.

— ¡¿Qué?!— gritó sorprendida, aun corriendo. Sucy se encontraba en su escoba, volando a la par de ella sin ningún problema— devuélveme la poción.

— ¡Nunca!

Paró abruptamente, dejando que la chica en la escoba pasara de largo, luego se giró y corrió tomando el pasillo a su derecha.

Por más rápido que corría, cada vez que miraba hacia atrás veía a Sucy acercándose, la alcanzaría en cualquier segundo.

Vio una ventana al final del pasillo, donde este se convertía en otro y la idea le llego clara y segura.

— ¡Bien!— gritó llevando su brazo hacia atrás, y tomando impulso con la carrera que traía, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el frasco en dirección a la ventana.

De repente, ante sus ojos, todo pasó en cámara lenta.

El frasco volando por el pasillo, atravesándolo.

Varias alumnas caminando, pasando frente a la ventana.

Diana entre esas alumnas, sin saber que un objeto de vidrio se dirigía a su cabeza.

— ¡No!

El gritó solo alcanzó para que las chicas miraran hacia donde estaba la castaña.

— Eso no parece bueno— comentó Sucy bajando de su escoba algunos metros detrás de Akko, Lotte la alcanzó y ambas chicas miraban ahora como el grupo de alumnas se concentraban en círculo alrededor de la ventana.

— Diana ¡Diana!

—Que mal…- comentaba Akko acercándose esperando las miradas de reproche de Bárbara y Hannah que no tardaron en llegar.

— ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?!

— Perdón…— se disculpó con las chicas primero enfrentándose a ellas y luego tratando de ver hacia atrás.

Diana se encontraba de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados. Se tocaba la cabeza con dolor.

— ¿Estas bien, Diana?— preguntó una de las chicas, dejando de lado a Akko, la rubia no contestaba.

— ¿Le tiraste el frasco encima?— preguntó disimuladamente Sucy al llegar al lado de la castaña.

—Mhm— asintió aun mirando como Diana seguía sentada en el suelo— No va a morir ¿Verdad?

—Mmm…

— ¿Verdad?— repitió ahora si mirándola, pero Sucy solo siguió viendo a la otra chica.

Bárbara y Hannah la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mientras le retiraban los trozos del frasco de sus cabellos. No había rastro de líquido violáceo o de ningún tipo de líquido en su cabeza o en sus ropas.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado— fue lo primero que dijo la rubia, sin mirarle— que molesto.

—Perdón, Diana— se disculpó de nuevo la castaña recibiendo una dura mirada de las tres chicas— perdón.

—No importa— terminó contestando y sin más retomó su camino por el pasillo.

—Parece que no pasó nada- comentó Lotte que había contemplado la escena a la par de sus amigas.

—Creo que igual se molestó bastante— confesó Akko mientras veía a las chicas alejándose.

—Le tiraste un frasco en la cabeza ¿Quién no se molestaría?

—Mmm…— murmuró Sucy viendo desaparecer a Diana por otro pasillo.

—No es para tanto… creí que se derretiría o algo.

—Mmm…

—Y no pasó nada.

—Mmm…

—Por suerte.

—Mmm

— ¡Ya deja de decir "Mmm", Sucy! Aparte ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!— la reprendió la castaña, pero la otra maga parecía muy perdida en sus pensamientos— ¡Tu debiste disculparte con Diana, no yo!

— ¿Y por qué haría eso?

— ¡Porque le tiraste una de tus pociones a ella!

—Yo no tire nada- explicó con simpleza— y al parecer ninguna poción le cayó… o eso creo.

— ¡Ni siquiera me estas poniendo atención a lo que digo!

—Cálmate Akko, estas en piyama gritando en el medio del pasillo…— trató de tranquilizarla Lotte— Por cierto ¿De qué era la poción, Sucy?

* * *

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De verdad?!

— Shhh— señaló Sucy, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

El día había pasado sin otro percance más allá de lo que se podía esperar en la academia y ahora, de noche, ambas chicas se encontraban en la habitación, viendo como Akko dormía tendidamente de nuevo.

— Es mejor si Akko no se entera…— comentó luego— así podré tomarla de nuevo con la guardia baja y…

—Sucy, deja a Akko en paz… pero…¿ no es raro? Diana parecía ser la misma Diana ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el efecto?

—De la poción de amor que hice… pues… como máximo un día.

— ¿Durante todo el día Diana ha estado bajo ese efecto?

—En teoría si— comentó la maga perdiéndose en sus pensamientos— La poción vincula a su portador y al objetivo. Akko era la portadora en ese momento… y fue a parar a la cabeza de Diana… pero…

—Ella actuó normal, inclusive siguió viendo molesta a Akko por el incidente del frasco, y la humilló en clases de trasformaciones cuando no pudo hacer bien su hechizo.

—Mmm… mmm…

—Quizás la hiciste mal… olvidaste poner algún elemento o abusaste de otro…

—Imposible…

—Sé que eres muy buena en pociones, Sucy, la mejor de la clase ¿Pero qué otra explicación encuentras?— cuestionó con amabilidad, pero su amiga ya estaba sacando un frasco, el cual tenía casi una imperceptible cantidad de líquido lila.

Ambas chicas pusieron su atención en una pequeña araña que pasaba sobre su escritorio. Sucy simplemente toco con sus dedos el líquido y luego lo posicionó arriba del artrópodo, dejando que una gota cayera sobre su cabeza.

Solo unos segundos pasaron y la araña miraba embelesada a Sucy, saltando sin previo aviso y abrazando con sus patas el dedo aun mojado.

—Funciona…— explicó la chica mostrando la araña, toda ruborizada y amigable, moviendo su cabeza contra el índice.

— ¡Increíble, Sucy!— felicitó la otra maga, viendo todo muy sorprendida— pero… ¿Por qué hiciste una poción de amor después de todo?

—Una de las chicas se enamoró de un sujeto del pueblo. Tenía miedo a no ser correspondida y me pidió ayuda.

— ¿Eh?

— "Tengo miedo a que me rechace, me moriría si lo hiciera, y tú eres la mejor en nuestra clase, seguro puedes hacer una buena pócima"— comenzó a repetir en un tono de voz extraño— "Te regalaré una colección de toxinas que traje de la cosecha de mi familia, vivíamos antes en Chernobyl" ella dijo— terminó explicando, sacudiendo su dedo, pero la araña no se soltaba— no me pude negar.

—Ya veo…

—Claro que primero debía probar si era eficaz y por supuesto la probaría en Akko.

— ¿Ibas a hacer que Akko se enamorara de ti todo un día?

— Sería bueno, podría decirle que haga mi tarea… aunque quizás la haga mal, y que llevara mis cosas y me ayudara con otras tantas. Después de todo, es solo un día.

—Te ibas a aprovechar de ella.

—Ella lo iba a hacer gustosa.

— ¡Por que iba a estar bajo los efectos de una poción!

—Si… ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?

—… olvídalo— terminó resignándose— Entonces… si la poción si funciona…

— ¿Por qué no tuvo ningún efecto en Diana?

* * *

Sucy seguía mirando a las chicas desde una posición más cómoda, sentada en una piedra algo alejada.

Desde allí podía ver como Akko discutía con Diana y sus amigas, acompañada por Amanda que se sumó a la disputa con sus comentarios sarcástico. La profesora a un lado ya se había resignado y dejaba que las niñas sigan con sus planteos.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Lotte llegando al prado.

—Akko quiere cambiar la alimentación del dragón del lago… los demás no están de acuerdo porque por algo es la misma siempre y se mantuvo saludable… Y Amanda solo tenía ganas de discutir con Diana.

—Oh…

—Mmm— murmuró nuevamente la maga, toda su atención se centraba en Diana.

La rubia, a su parecer, no había mostrado ningún tipo de cambio en estos días, estaba igual a cuando Akko le tiro el frasco.

— ¿Aun sigues pensando porque fallo la poción de amor?

— Mhm— contestó con simpleza-el día de ayer, la alumna que te conté, salió al pueblo a encontrarse con este chico, le dio la poción y quedó encantado.

—Es decir que funciona perfectamente en humanos también.

—Eso parece… Mmm

— ¿Crees que Diana tenga alguna especie de encantamiento o conjuro protector?

—Para algo tan trivial… No lo creo.

—Así que es todo un misterio ¿Eh?— preguntó a sabiendas que lo que estaba obsesionando a Sucy no era Diana en sí, sino el porqué de la ineficiencia de su poción.

—Parece que la profesora ya decidió poner un alto.

Ambas chicas ahora veían como la mayor a cargo hablaba tratando de calmar ambos bandos. Luego Akko se dio la vuelta y se alejó del resto. Podían verla molesta.

—No te fue muy bien ¿Verdad?— preguntó la de anteojos, y su amiga simplemente bufó enojada murmurando por lo bajo el nombre de Diana, mencionando sus molestos atributos— parece que la clase terminó también.

—Eso parece— concordó la pálida.

—Seguiré a Akko, creo que la escuche decir que le dará de comer patatas al dragón aunque se lo prohibieran… eso sería muy malo.

Sucy la vio alejarse detrás de la castaña. Se tomó su tiempo para acomodar su bolso. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un libro apareció frente su rostro.

Levantó su mirada y pudo ver a Diana, le extendía un libro que no reconocía.

— ¿Podrías llevárselo a Akko?— preguntó cortésmente— lo dejo tirado, quizás se le cayó. Tenemos exámenes dentro de unos días y seria problemático para ella perder el material de estudio.

Sucy solo se le quedo viendo, intercalando mirada entre el libro y los ojos de Diana.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó la rubia, pero solo logró que la otra maga ahora solo la mire a ella.

— ¿No estabas discutiendo con ella hace unos segundos?

— ¿Y qué con eso?— preguntó sin darle mucha importancia y sin mirarle— no significa que no vaya a devolverle esto, toma.

Terminó por extender su mano para recibir el libro. Diana no se movió del lugar aun así. Se cruzó de brazos y se perfiló.

—Estuvo dormida casi la mitad de la clase y luego solo discutió el asunto de la dieta del dragón, así que seguramente no escuchó que no es necesario el capítulo 6 y el tema sobre hipogrifos en el examen. Que lo más importante es lo que vimos en el capítulo 5 y…

— ¿Diana?— la interrumpió y la chica dejo de hablar de inmediato— lo sé, estamos en la misma clase.

—… claro.

A Sucy le dio la impresión que quería corregirse en su desliz, agregando algo más, pero terminó por saludar cortésmente de nuevo y retirarse.

—Mmm…— murmuró mientras la veía alejarse y poco a poco una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, la respuesta a la pregunta que no la había dejado tranquila en esos días, y mientras más sentido le encontraba más curvada se formaba su sonrisa.

* * *

—Podrías dejar de mirarme como si te debiera algo.

Diana había pasado el día ignorando de la mejor forma la mirada insistente que Sucy tenía para con ella, pero ahora, en la cena, a la par de su mesa y prácticamente no disimulando nada, le resultaba imposible seguir pasándola por alto.

—Tengo una teoría— confesó la chica y esto hizo que la rubia la mirara enarcando una ceja, completamente sin idea de lo que le hablaba— y pensé que no había mejor forma de corroborarla más que preguntándote directamente.

— ¿Una teoría sobre qué?

—El frasco que Akko te tiró…

—Sí… lo recuerdo— comentó viendo que la chica se tomaba su tiempo.

—Era una poción de amor.

— ¿Una poción de amor?—preguntó sin comprender— ¿Lo hizo a propósito?

—No, fue un accidente— comentó, y sonrió al ver como la última pregunta había salido con una curiosidad impropia a su habitual calma— pero eso no es lo importante… lo curioso es que no tuvo ningún efecto en ti.

—Una ineficaz mezcla ¿Quizás?

—Quizás…— concordó Sucy, y Diana se incomodó más por su sonrisa— o quizás era muy eficiente.

—No entiendo…

—Quizás la poción era perfecta, solo que no tenía nada que hacer, porque genuinamente, y antes que Akko la vertiera en ti… tú ya estabas enamorada de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 _-Capitulo 2-_

* * *

 ** _-Ninguna tiene idea-_**

* * *

Para Diana era increíble que unas cuantas palabras, pronunciadas hace ya dos días, aun le siguieran quitando el sueño.

 _"… genuinamente estas enamorada de Akko."_

Apartó la vista de su libro, no podía pasar siquiera el párrafo en el que se encontraba por la poca atención que le ponía.

Miró a su alrededor, su habitación. Bárbara y Hannah dormían, su cama aun impecable y ella sin ninguna intención de acostarse.

Era peor cuando estaba en la cama, sin nada más que pensar.

Se refregó la frente recordando los primeros momentos en que esos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza hace tiempo, la idea de sentir algo especial por Akko.

Trataba de calmar su cabeza cuando comprendió que no podía hacer lo mismo con sus sentimientos.

De alguna forma había logrado guardarlos en un rincón de su mente, sin que molestaran realmente. Sin que nadie supiera y sin exteriorizarlo, no parecía grave si era así.

"Pero ahora…"

No solo era preocupante que Sucy supiera lo que sentía, sino que ella, sin saberlo, había vuelto a poner de cabeza el orden que había logrado hasta ese momento.

Limpió su mente y se dispuso adelantar otra materia. Si no le era posible avanzar en la que estaba, quizás con otra logre su objetivo.

Sus dedos tocaron algo frio al ingresar en su bolso, no teniendo idea de lo que era, terminó por tomar lo que estaba allí y sacarlo.

Un frasco pequeño con líquido violáceo adentro.

 _"Después de todo te vas a morir"_

— ¿Qué clases de palabras son esas para alentar a alguien?— murmuró, aun incrédula viendo el contenido dentro del vidrio.

Recordaba haberse negado inmediatamente a la acusación de Sucy, pero la chica siguió justificando su punto en ese tono neutro propio de ella. El miedo a que alguien más las escuchara la llevó a tomarla del brazo y alejarla a uno de los pasillos.

 _"¿Por qué no se lo dices?"_

"¿Cómo que por qué?" pensaba "¿Por qué "si" lo haría?"

No había sido el punto, pues hasta el último momento le negó a Sucy su teoría.

 _"Si tanto te gusta Akko como para que una poción de amor no tuviera ningún efecto… díselo… te vas a morir de todas formas… algún día"_

Solo recordarlo hizo que elevara una ceja, exactamente como hizo cuando lo escuchó la primera vez.

Volvió a mirar con interés el frasco.

 _"Me sobró un poco de poción, si no tienes el coraje de decírselo, puedes darle esto"_

"No tener el coraje… yo" recordó con sarcasmo "¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿No son acaso amigas? ¿Por qué querrías que la sometiera a una poción como esta?"

 _"Si Akko siente lo mismo que tu sientes, entonces la poción no tendrá ningún efecto, exactamente como paso contigo"_

—Pero si no siente lo mismo…— murmuró moviendo el frasco, viendo como su contenido bailaba en sus tonos lilas- si no me corresponde…

* * *

—Parece que aún lo está pensando.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Lotte viendo a Sucy, pero su amiga miraba hacia un costado de la clase.

Siguió su mirada hasta encontrar su punto de atención.

Diana se encontraba sentada dos filas más arriba, a la derecha, tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, con su codo sobre el libro que ya no disimulaba leer.

Miraba hacia el frente, donde Akko trataba de dar su examen de restauración de objetos.

Luego de que la castaña aprobara a penas, la profesora la mandó a sentar en una de las primeras filas para que "prestara atención a como lo hacían las demás magas".

La rubia la había seguido hasta que tomó asiento, luego desvió la vista hacia un costado, suspirando, y luego volviendo a depositar sus ojos en Akko.

—Diana parece cansada— comentó la de anteojos.

—Le di una poción de amor— contestó vagamente su amiga.

-¿Eh?

—No se la tire ni nada, le di el frasco con la misma poción.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para que la usara en Akko.

—… ¿Por qué?

—Aun no vi los efectos en humanos y Diana tiene más posibilidades de darle la poción a Akko sin que esta sospeche.

— ¿Y por qué Diana haría algo así en primer lugar?

Sucy dejo de observar a la rubia y puso toda su atención en Lotte, haciendo una pausa que mantuvo en suspenso a su amiga.

—Diana está enamorada de Akko.

—… ¿Eh?

—Aunque me lo negó cuando se lo dije, no tengo dudas de que esa fue la razón por la cual la poción no funcionó en ella.

—No será que…

—La poción funciona perfectamente.

— ¡Está bien! está bien.

—Si Diana tiene curiosidad por lo que Akko siente por ella, todo se aclararía usando la poción.

—No creo que Diana haga eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ella es una chica muy honesta.

—Mayormente lo es… pero ha demostrado ser cobarde también.

— ¿Mmm?

—En un par de ocasiones no fue capaz de corregir a las maestras cuando se le atribuían méritos que no eran los suyos. También parece tener un problema en ir en contra de las "cosas como tienen que ser". Y no olvidemos el punto fuerte de esto.

— ¿Y ese es…?

—Que aún no ha sido capaz de declararse por su cuenta a Akko. Esto de la poción la ayuda a hacerlo sin tener ningún riesgo que correr. Perfecto para alguien con miedo.

—No deberías juzgar tan rápidamente a Diana de miedosa, Sucy.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque está al lado nuestro mirándonos como si quisiera matarnos.

Sucy miró a un costado, y en efecto, Diana estaba allí, parada al lado de sus pupitres, mirándolas severamente.

—Hola, Diana.

— ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de no hablar de ese tema, y de mí, tan distendidamente?— pidió sin contestar al saludo— Y no contarle a Akko… en especial ¿Podría pedirte que no le dijeras nada de esto a ella?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué importancia tiene? Dijiste que no sentías nada por Akko.

—No siento nada por ella.

— ¿Entonces porque te importa lo que diga?

—Porque estarías mintiendo algo sobre mí.

—Una mentira ¿Eh?

—Oye, Sucy, Diana tiene razón— trató de intervenir Lotte, viendo como la indiferencia de la otra molestaba a la rubia— tú no sabes por seguro lo que estás diciendo.

—Lo sé por seguro— contestó con contundencia, pero fue interrumpida por Diana que le extendió el frasco de poción.

—No lo necesito, así que te lo devuelvo.

—Oh ¿Se lo vas a decir tú en persona?— preguntó con curiosidad, mirándola— a Akko, finalmente le dirás lo que sientes.

—No hay nada que decir.

Ambas chicas, a su modo, sostenían una mirada inquebrantable, tanto que Lotte podía sentir la tensión que se generaba en ese espacio.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos?

La de anteojos suspiró aliviada al ver que Akko se acercaba, interrumpiendo la charla.

—La clase ya terminó y temo que la profesora, si me ve aun aquí, me obligue a repetir la trasformación— se quejó mirando sobre su hombro con cuidado.

—Diana es muy buena con ese conjuro- comentó Sucy con calma.

— ¿Eh?— preguntó la castaña notando que Diana estaba parada, de brazos cruzados, a la par de sus amigas

—Quizás pueda ayudarte si se reúnen a practicarlo.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó la rubia, con advertencia pero sin perder la calma.

—Te estoy dando una oportunidad para que hables a solas con…

— ¡Cállate!— la interrumpió más severamente—no tengo nada de qué hablar, así que no necesitas "crearme" ninguna oportunidad. Y no, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, no podré ayudarte con el conjuro— comentó vagamente dirigiéndose a Akko— Lo lamento, pero estoy segura que si pides ayuda a la profesora Úrsula ella lo hará encanta. Que tengan un buen día… las tres— dijo lo último mirando a Sucy.

—No olvides tu poción— comentó divertida esta, haciendo que la espalda de Diana se tensara, pero tomando del escritorio el frasco, con el propósito de no demorarse más con las chicas.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?— preguntó Akko finalmente, viendo como su compañera se retiraba sin miramientos del salón— parece molesta.

— ¿Quién sabe?...— contestó Sucy mientras una nueva sonrisa se le dibujaba— pero se llevó la poción a fin de cuentas…

* * *

"Debo admitir que me está dando una salida fácil a mis problemas" admitió para sí misma jugando con el frasco entre sus dedos.

Diana miraba a Akko y sus amigas en los exteriores de la escuela. No tomaba la misma clase en la que estaban las chicas ahora y tenía ese momento libre.

Estudiar cómo le era habitual no era una opción en estos días y decidió ir a ver directamente en lo que se distraía su cabeza, sin oponer resistencia.

Se permitió pensar en todas la posibilidades, dejó de bloquear lo que sentía por Akko esta vez, tratando de encontrar una solución, y cada vez que formulaba algo sus ojos caían de nuevo en los tonos lilas de la poción.

—Simplemente hazlo.

— ¡Ah!

Se tapó la boca para tratar de ocultar el pequeño grito de sorpresa que había dado, un caso sin remedio.

— ¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso!— pidió molesta, Sucy solo se le quedó viendo- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No tengo ninguno.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí molestándome en vez de estar en clases?

—Me aburría.

— ¿Te divierte asustar a las personas apareciendo de repente a sus espaldas?

—No aparecí de repente a tus espaldas… caminé de frente yendo hacia ti, te hablé cuando llegué a tu lado— explicó y Diana no le dio crédito— estabas muy metida en tus pensamientos como para notarme… o para notar que la clase ya terminó.

La rubia dio una rápida mirada al prado, y en efecto las chicas ya estaban dispersas, la profesora ya no estaba.

— ¿Ya pasó toda la hora de clase?

—Así es— contestó y se dedicó a contemplar a la otra maga.

Diana se apenó de haber sido tan descuidada con el pasar de las horas. No faltaría mucho para la siguiente hora y le hubiera gustado invertir ese tiempo en algo más productivo.

Se dejó de reprochar cuando vio como Amanda hacia reír a Akko y sus otras amigas cambiando la dirección de su cabello, dejándolo en punta hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, se acercaban a donde ambas estaban.

— ¡Hey, Diana!— la saludó la castaña con entusiasmo— ¡Mira mira!

Imitó el hechizo que acaba de aprender de Amanda he hizo que su cabello se pusiera de punta a un lado y luego al otro, Amanda hizo lo propio y entre las dos trataban de seguirse.

—Puedes hacer lo mismo, es súper fácil.

—Oh si… conozco el hechizo— comentó la rubia- aunque no se utiliza en algo tan trivial como cambiar de Look.

—"Ni si itilizi in ilguin tin triviil"— se burló Amanda— relájate solo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco, la clase ha estado realmente aburrida.

—Sería divertido de ver un cambio en tu cabello, Diana.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Tú crees?- comentó tocándose un mechón.

—Oh, no que no se vea bien ahora— se apresuró a agregar Akko— Solo dije que seria divertido…es bastante bonito de por sí.

La maga se distrajo con una nueva forma extraña que estaba logrando la pelirroja y siguieron camino hacia adentro, dejando atrás a Diana que ahora miraba su cabello con una sonrisa diferente.

—Mmm

La rubia miró a Sucy a su lado, que había estado observando su reacción al descuidado cumplido de Akko con cierta gracia.

—No me mires así— se quejó, recobrando su seriedad, aunque sonrojándose por haber quedado en evidencia.

—Solo dile.

—No quiero.

—Oh… un avance, ya no lo niegas.

No discutió esta vez. Le habían ganado por cansancio. La otra maga estaba realmente convencida de sus dotes para las pociones y que la falla no había sido de ella.

No tenía sentido seguir negándoselo.

—No le digas a Akko— pidió, ahora desde una posición más suplicante— tampoco a las chicas, alguna puede ser poco cuidadosa y decírselo. No quiero que se entere.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó con naturalidad, pero Diana no le dio ninguna respuesta— Miedosa.

—Di lo que quieras de mí, solo… no le digas a Akko lo que descubriste.

—Te vas a morir de todas formas ¿Sabes?

—Todos nos vamos a morir algún día ¿Y qué con eso?

—Bueno que sepas que todos nos vamos a morir algún día, Diana— concordó de inmediato— la mayoría de las personas no saben eso.

—Todo el mundo sabe eso.

—No todos recuerdan que lo saben.

—… ¿Y tú punto es…?— preguntó finalmente, no queriendo entrar en profundidad sobre ese tema.

—Si tanto miedo te da decirle, entonces usa la poción.

—Tampoco haré eso.

—Entonces si te vas a morir sin saber lo que Akko siente.

—Voy a correr ese riesgo— concluyó sin más y vio como la otra maga parecía cansarse también del asunto— si es todo, será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde a la siguiente clase— comentó y sin esperar respuesta empezó a caminar, alejándose.

* * *

— ¿Sigues pensando en lo de Diana?— preguntó Lotte viendo como su amiga parecía lejana al almuerzo en el que estaban.

—Parece ser que tendrá que buscar otro método para que Akko pruebe la poción. Siempre puedo tirársela por la cabeza en algún momento que se descuide ¿No es así?

—Por favor, no hagas eso, Sucy.

—Tranquila, buscare que sea un vidrio delgado así no le haga gran daño.

—Que no…

Ambas chicas se callaron y pusieron atención a lo que pasaba frente suyo, pues Diana estaba ahora en frente de su amiga castaña.

— ¿Eh? ¿Se lo va a decir?— preguntó Sucy viendo como la rubia miraba detenidamente los ojos de la chica a la par— ¡Oh! ¡Eso es…!

Akko miraba a la rubia, esperando a que dijera algo, pero solo estaba parada delante de ella, mirándola.

—Tienes…— comenzó a decir la de ojos claros, pero detuvo a suspirar— algo en la frente.

Y dicho esto, Akko vio como levanto su mano para tocar arriba de sus ojos. Sintió el tacto muy frio, húmedo, extraño, y por eso, cuando Diana retiro sus dedos, se llevó rápido ambas manos a ese sector.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó, comprobando que en efecto, su frente estaba húmeda— ¿Por qué me pusiste…?

Las tres observaron la repentina inmovilidad con la que la chica se tensó.

— ¿Estas bien, Akko?— preguntó Lotte acercándose un poco más— ¿Akko?

Pero de inmediato, la aludida tomó una de las manos de Diana con ambas de la suya.

— ¿Akko?— ahora era Diana quien la llamaba.

—Diana…— comentó levantando la mirada hacia ella— ¡Vamos a casarnos!

—… ¿Que?

— ¡Cásate conmigo, Diana!

—Está bajo los efectos de la poción de amor— explicó Sucy.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Se la dio de verdad?!— se sorprendió Lotte poniendo más atención a como Akko miraba a la rubia.

— ¡Somos perfecta la una para la otra!— insistió la castaña aun sosteniendo su mano con fuerza— ¡Tú te conoces más de 100 hechizos y yo conozco más de 100 sabores diferente de helado! ¿Entiendes?

—Me temo que no…

— ¡Nos complementamos!

— Oh… ya veo— comentó desanimada, mirando hacia abajo, donde estaban sus manos.

— ¡Di que sí, Diana! ¡Imagínate! Despertar todo los días abrazada a ti— siguió diciendo con la misma emoción— ¡Te amo, Diana!

Las palabras hicieron que su ceño se frunciera y mirara molesta a la otra maga.

— Que fastidio— mencionó, soltándose del agarre con brusquedad.

— ¡Diana, espera!— gritó siguiéndole, por más que la chica le daba la espalda y caminaba deprisa— ¡Espera!

— ¡No me sigas!

— ¿Por qué, Diana?

—Deja de repetir tanto mi nombre.

— ¡Pero es que es el nombre más precioso de todos! Diana, Diana, Diana, Diana…

—Agh…— se quejó mientras cruzaba la cafetería, las demás alumnas ya estaban poniendo atención en las dos— Deja de seguirme.

—Pero quiero estar contigo.

—Pues yo no.

— ¿Por qué? Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias en un principio, pero luego las solucionamos ¿No es así? Y en el medio de todos esos problemas, en algún lugar cuando te conocía mejor, me enamore de ti, Diana.

—Te lo advierto, Akko.

— ¡Te amo, Diana!

Pero la rubia se dio vuelta de un rápido movimiento, apuntándola con su varita, haciendo que la castaña parara su entusiasmo al darle una fría mirada.

Se dio cuenta entonces que estaba en mitad del salón con las demás alumnas viéndolas, también notó la expresión de miedo que le causo a Akko.

— Perdón— se disculpó de inmediato, ablandando sus facciones- no me sigas, por favor.

Y se marchó sin dar lugar a nada más.

* * *

— ¡Agh! ¡Diana tampoco está en esta clase!

—Baja la voz, Akko— recomendó Lotte, viendo de reojo al frente, la profesora miraba con desaprobación el sector bullicioso.

—Esta ya es la última clase del día, y Diana no ha venido a ninguna desde el almuerzo.

—Te está evitando.

— ¡¿Por qué dices eso, Sucy?!

—Akko, baja la voz, por favor…

—Aunque sea inútil, trataré de explicarte— comenzó Sucy con paciencia— estas bajo los efectos de una poción de amor, lo que sea que sientas por Diana… no es real.

— ¡Es muy real!

—Akko, Shhhh.

—Es muy real— repitió ahora susurrando.

—Es normal que lo niegues, es parte de la poción pero dime… ¿Tienes comezón en alguna parte?

—Sucy, no es momento de evaluar tu poción sobre Akko ahora.

— ¿Y para que más iba a querer que Diana se la tirara?

—Me escaparé e iré a buscarla.

—No— contestaron a la vez sus amigas.

—Si Diana no ha venido a clases es porque no quiere estar contigo hasta que el efecto de la poción pase.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Lo deduzco…

—Debió ser un golpe fuerte para ella saber que Akko no le correspondía— comentó Lotte también atando cabos.

— ¿No le correspondo? ¡¿Eso significa que Diana está enamorada de mí también?!— Siguió con entusiasmo— ¿Por qué cree que no le correspondo? claro que lo hago. ¡Debo buscarla!

— ¡Señorita Kagari!— reprendió la profesora, haciendo que la aludida se sentara.

— ¿Cuánto dura el efecto de la poción?— preguntó la de anteojos, viendo como su amiga se movía de un lado al otro de la silla, impaciente por salir.

—Depende de la cantidad y otros factores. Diana fue cautelosa en solo mojar apenas su frente… y Akko es una maga también, debería de durar menos en ella que en las personas normales… quizás hasta el final del día… o mañana por la mañana.

—Ya veo… ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudar a Diana y tratar de calmar a Akko?

—Ya se fue.

— ¿Eh?— preguntó Lotte viendo a un costado, y en efecto, su amiga ya no estaba.

—No te preocupes, cuando los efectos terminen estará muy confundida y olvidará varias cosas… quizás le salgan ampollas.

— ¡Sucy!

* * *

Diana había logrado esquivar con éxito durante todo el día a Akko, aprovechándose de lo poco que esta conocía Luna Nova.

"Bueno, aunque muchas otras alumnas tampoco saben bien como dar con los balcones exteriores" pensaba, sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra del lugar.

A esa altura el cielo se podía ver sin ninguna interferencia y la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el enorme balcón.

"Una poción de amor no debería durar más allá del alba en una bruja… así que por la mañana todo volverá a la normalidad… veré de justificarme apropiadamente con mis profesores y…"

—Te encontré.

Pestañeo varias veces, pero era real, el rostro de Akko apareció frente al suyo de un segundo a otro.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?—preguntó viendo hacia los lados, esperando encontrar a alguien que la haya ayudado en su labor

—No he dejado de buscarte- explicó con orgullo por al fin dar con ella.

—Oh…

— ¿Me amas, Diana?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y con el pasar de los segundos decidió no contestarla.

—Porque yo te amo, Diana, de verdad de verdad, te amo. Así que si tú lo haces, quiero que sepas que te correspondo plenamente, no tienes de qué preocuparte- siguió, tomando sus manos.

—Dices palabras como "Amor" muy rápido… "Te amo" como si nada— comentó largando luego un suspiro— Akko, lo lamento, pero estas bajo los efectos de una poción de amor. Todo lo que sientes, lo que dices, lo que haces, es por la poción.

— ¡Tonterías! te amo ¡mira!— insistió, jalando la mano de Diana, haciendo que se pare, llevándola a su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

— ¿Puedes sentirlo?

— ¿Qué?— pregunto aun desconcentrada de lo fuerte que Akko presionaba su mano contra su pecho.

— ¿Lo sientes?— volvió a preguntar, haciendo que Diana se dejara de resistir para mirarla, en busca de compresión.

Iba a preguntar de nuevo qué era lo que tramaba cuando lo sintió, lo que Akko trataba de probar.

Bajo su palma, de manera casi imperceptible, aun pasando la tela del uniforme, los latidos golpeaban fuerte y aceleradamente.

— ¡Es por ti!— declaró firmemente, haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara y dibujara una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

—Es por la poción— dijo para despabilarse también ella.

— ¡No lo es!

—Akko…

— ¡No! ¡Créeme! ¡Te amo!

—Ya deja de decir eso, por favor.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no es cierto… me molesta— confesó, aunque "molesta" no era la palabra correcta.

—Diana…

Aun así le causaba una tibia sensación el rostro preocupado de Akko tratando de demostrarle que le amaba, aunque sea todo una mentira, no dejaba de ser algo que quería recordar.

—Yo soy la que debería tener esa expresión— siguió— después de todo, Sucy tenía razón, no tuve el valor para decirte lo que sentía y acudí a la poción, y ahora estas preocupada porque no puedes ver que estas bajo sus efectos. Lo lamento mucho.

— ¡Ya deja de decir eso! ¡Ahora lo veo todo claro, por primera vez! ¡Siempre me he sentido así pero nunca antes sabía lo que era! ¡Ahora lo sé y estoy segura de mi amor por ti! ¡¿Por qué no me tomas en serio?!

—Akko…

— ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?!

Diana observó que la otra chica, ya lejos de estar entusiasmada y contenta, mostraba signos de frustración y tristeza, lo cual hizo que se sintiera peor por la decisión tomada en el almuerzo.

—Perdóname, no quería que esto pasara, te prometo que luego de que los efectos pasen…

—Bésame.

Más palabras que la dejaban en blanco. Sus mejillas comprendieron antes que su mente lo que se le había pedido.

—Bésame— repitió haciendo que Diana diera dos pasos hacia atrás— Si de verdad lo que yo siento no existe… entonces si me besas no sentiré nada tampoco.

—No creo que…

—Por favor— pidió sin demanda— hazlo y si no puedo sentir nada, no volveré a molestarte, ya no tendrás que ocultarte de mí y te prometo que te dejaré en paz.

—No me estás molestando realmente…

—Faltaste a todas las clases de hoy… porque me estabas evitando ¿No es así?— preguntó y no obtuvo respuesta— por favor, déjame demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto, te convenceré con un beso.

—Qué cosas dices…

— ¡Lo digo en serio!— insistió acercándose los dos pasos que se habían alejado— ¡Permíteme demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, Diana! ¡Haré que me creas! Y si no lo logro ¡Lo prometo, dejaré de insistir!

La rubia se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando, aún tenía la otra agarrada por Akko en igualdad de intensidad que su propuesta.

— ¡Diana!

—Está bien, está bien— dijo sin ganas de escuchar más necedades de la otra chica— puedes hacerlo.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

—De verdad— admitió no juntando el valor para mirarla.

— ¡Bien!— dijo y traslado sus manos a las mejillas de Diana de inmediato.

— ¡Espera!— gritó de repente con asombro, recibiendo una mirada de confusión— ¿Ahora? ¿Tan deprisa?

— ¿Necesitas más tiempo?

—… no realmente… solo… fue muy apresurado.

—Perdón… ¿Puedo acercarme ahora?— preguntó y por respuesta recibió un asentimiento— ¿Te puedo pedir otra cosa antes?

—… ¿Si?

— ¿Podrías cerrar tus ojos?— pidió sin rodeos— es que resaltan muchísimo porque estas bastante sonrojada… me distraen mucho.

—Claro…- obedeció.

Ahora no veía nada, solo sentía las manos de Akko en su cara, haciendo contraste con el calor que desprendía su rostro por ese último comentario, pues el tacto le resultaba frio.

Aunque la noche era clara, corría cierta brisa fresca y la temperatura había bajado mucho, se preguntó, sabiendo eso, que tanto la había buscado Akko por los exteriores hasta dar con ella.

"No he parado de buscarte"

La culpa por usar la poción no tuvo mucho tiempo para aparecer pues ya sentía los labios de Akko sobre los suyos, lo que hizo que un cosquilleo se apoderara de la zona, viajando hasta su nuca.

Duro menos de lo que esperaba, ya sentía el tacto alejándose de ella. Al abrir los ojos aún tenía el rostro de la castaña muy cerca, con una brillante sonrisa y una mirada cargada de adoración.

—Te amo, Diana— repitió ya por incontable vez en el día, pero esta vez las palabras hicieron lo contrario a lo que venían haciendo.

La rubia le sonrió cálidamente, creyéndolo, dejándose vivir ese momento como se lo había imaginado alguna vez en aquellas noches cuando pensaba en Akko.

Como respuesta se acercó para ser ella quien la besara esta vez, sintiendo como los brazos de la más chica le rodeaban el cuello.

* * *

Akko cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de abrirlos, sentía comezón en uno de ellos y perezosamente trató de fregárselo con uno de sus puños.

Al enfocar su mirada lo primero que pudo ver era lo que parecía un portal hecho de roca, con una barandilla del mismo material, el cielo oscuro con las estrellas se veían del otro lado.

No tardó en pensar que se había quedado dormida sentada, pero no reconocía el lugar.

—Debes estar un poco confundida.

Giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia la izquierda, lo que lamentó de inmediato porque su cuello se resintió de la brusquedad.

Diana estaba a su lado, sentada en el mismo banco, tenía una mirada cansada pero amable dirigida a ella.

—Lo estoy— dijo, llevándose su mano al cuello, apretando donde le había dolido— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En Luna Nova, no te preocupes— habló con calma, mirando hacia el frente— en la zona oeste, en uno de los balcones más altos.

— ¿Eh?

—Me estabas buscando y me encontraste aquí ¿Recuerdas algo de eso?

Akko miró también al frente, buscando en su memoria lo que recordaba del día, pero todo le parecía lejano y confuso.

Recordaba haber despertado como era habitual y todo hasta la hora del almuerzo, inclusive algo de las clases matutinas. Luego todo parecía una carrera, las cosas pasaban velozmente sin entenderlas, corría, buscaba a Diana, hablaba un poco con sus amigas, pero nada más.

—Sí… creo que te buscaba… aunque no sé muy bien porque— confesó volviendo su vista a la rubia, que seguía mirando al frente.

—Era de esperarse— comentó, largando un suspiro, su rostro era difícil de interpretar, parecía aliviada al mismo tiempo que desilusionada.

Akko notó entonces que la mano que descansaba en el banco estaba siendo sostenida por ella.

— ¡Oh, perdón!— dijo de inmediato, soltándola y llevándola a su pecho con vergüenza.

—Descuida, te quedaste dormida y tenías las manos heladas…

La castaña analizó sus manos entonces, sentía a ambas cálidas y su mente no tardó en razonar en qué tipo de posición debieron estar para que las de Diana trataran de calentarlas.

—Ya es muy tarde— interrumpió la más alta, poniéndose de pie— será mejor que regresemos a nuestros cuartos.

—Sí.

Akko la imitó y comenzó a caminar hacia un lado, pero solo dio dos pasos cuando descubrió que no tenía ni idea de cómo salir del balcón, no veía ninguna puerta tampoco.

Volvió a buscar a Diana, con la intención de seguirla, pero cuando iba a preguntarle por la salida, la encontró sumamente concentrada mirando en la dirección opuesta.

El balcón era lo suficientemente grande para tener en él algunas estatuas, la zona donde Diana miraba la luna no la iluminaba.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿No sientes algo extraño?— preguntó sin más, Akko se concentró también en esa dirección, pero le era difícil percibir otra cosa que no sea su cansancio.

—No realmente.

—No sientes como si…— comenzó a hablar pero luego apuntó con su varita e hizo que una luz amarillenta saliera de ella, iluminando las penumbras, no había nada allí.

— ¿"Como si"?

—… no es nada— dijo finalmente, convenciéndose de que quizás solo eran ideas de ella— vámonos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 _-Capitulo 3-_

* * *

 _ **-La dulce caricia del crepúsculo-**_

* * *

"… Besar ¿Y cómo se siente eso?

Es como si las emociones crecieran en tu pecho y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo.

Como si quisieras poner tu rostro, tus labios, cerca de la piel de la otra persona. Cuando los presionas juntos de esa forma, es como si estuvieras trasmitiendo tus emociones, o como si estuvieras llena de esa sensación de querer trasmitir cómo te sientes, una abrumadora necesidad de que el otro entienda…"

El ceño de Diana se frunció al llegar a esta parte, cerrando el libro y corriendo su silla hacia atrás, dándose el espacio para estirarse un poco.

" _Déjame demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto, te convenceré con un beso"_

Las palabras de Akko le llegaron a su memoria, estando acorde con lo que acababa de leer.

-Trasmitir ¿Eh?- murmuró sonriendo amargamente, sabia de lleno que todo había sido una mentira ocasionada por la poción, aun así no dejaba de parecerle curioso.

Un destelló de luz la obligó a cerrar los ojos y girarse a esa dirección. Unas enormes gafas brillaban a su lado, enfocándola sin lugar a dudas.

-Diana tu…- comenzó a decir Lotte, completamente concentrada y seria- acaso… ¿Eres fanática de Night Fall?

La rubia se le quedo viendo sin comprender, luego bajó su vista al libro y lo supo. En la tapa, con letras doradas, muy sobresaliente a su fondo, se podía leer "Night Fall".

No era fan ni por aproximación, solo que dio con ese ejemplar mientras buscaba cosas de estudio en la biblioteca.

Una vez, escuchó decir a Bárbara que era un libro sobre vampiros, hombre lobos y seres mágicos, perdió el interés de inmediato cuando la chica, con entusiasmo, comenzó a explicar el romance entre los protagonistas.

No tardó en juzgarlo como un libro para adolescentes hormonales, empedernidos con un romance fácil y superficial.

Le resultaba difícil recordar cómo fue que distraídamente le había dado una hojeada esa mañana, y terminó por llevarlo a donde estaba sentada con sus demás libros.

-Entiendo totalmente que pases tiempo extra en la biblioteca entonces- siguió Lotte.

-Lo lamento, pero no leo este tipo de libros.

-No hay de que avergonzarse, Diana- insistió la de anteojos, se podía ver las llamas apasionadas en sus ojos- Night fall es una excelente novela. No solo por la aventura y el romance que narra, sino por lo complejo de sus personajes, lo profundo de sus pensamientos, como puedes llegar a sentirlos parte de ti.

La rubia vio como caso perdido desestimar el concepto de la otra chica por algo que evidentemente amaba.

-Aunque ese es un volumen viejo ¿No es así?

-Oh… no lo sé- comentó levantando un poco el libro, pero al instante le fue arrebatado.

-¿Así que nuestra querida y distinguida Diana lee libros de la plebe también?- preguntó Amanda mirando el tomo.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?- preguntó también Hannah, no ocultando su asombro.

-No lo sabía, Diana. Podríamos haber pasado noches enteras hablando sobre nuestras partes favoritas o discutiendo sobre las escenas más intensas…

-Realmente no leo este tipo de libros, Bárbara…

-No sabía que Diana tenia estos gustos, claro que aparentemente no sabía mucho de tus gustos tampoco- agregó Sucy viendo el libro.

-¿Es la misma novela que sigue Lotte? ¿La de esa vez en el pueblo?- indago Akko viendo también el título.

-Siempre he creído que es una novela llena de cursilerías y escenas forzadas a mas no poder- siguió Amanda, abriendo el libro- tú crees lo mismo ¿Verdad, Constanza?

La pequeña chica se encogió de hombros, y luego buscó la mirada de Jasmika que asintió mientras comía una galleta.

-¿Por qué…?- preguntó Diana, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, tratando de resistir el mal humor por el bullicio que la rodeaba- ¿Por qué de repente están todas aquí?

-Nosotras tenemos esta hora libre, al igual que tú, Diana- explicó Bárbara, aun fascinada con su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Y nuestra profesora, la daba la clase de ahora, se enfermó. Aparentemente cogió algo de la clase en la Akko dejó escapar a los grillos carnívoros- agregó Lotte- alguno la mordió y al parecer tenía un resfriado y se lo pegó.

-¡Eso fue un accidente!- se defendió la castaña.

-Accidente fue el que tuvieron tus padres hace 16 o 17 años atrás- indicó Hannah.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Diana escuchaba con resignación como las productivas horas de estudio de esa mañana en la biblioteca se esfumaban y daban lugar a un ambiente ruidoso y poco agradable, entre los comentarios sobre una novela que no le interesaba y los habituales insultos de sus compañeras de cuarto en contra de Akko.

-"¿Y cómo se siente besar?"

Ante las palabras, los ojos de rubia se abrieron de par en par y descuidadamente estiró su brazo con el fin de arrebatarle el libro a Amanda.

La chica sonrió con malicia ante la actitud, comúnmente, inquebrantable de la maga y se alejó un poco para que no recuperara el libro.

Volvió a poner atención a la hoja, cuyo separador descansaba, y siguió leyendo.

-"Una abrumadora necesidad de trasmitir, de decirle al otro lo mucho que le amas"

Lotte y Bárbara suspiraban metidas en sus recuerdos de la novela.

-"De presionar sus labios contra…"

-Ya basta- la desafío Diana, pero solo hizo que la otra chica sonriera más.

-¿Qué sucede, Diana? Solo estoy leyendo un poco de la novela- se excusó la de cabellos rojos y naranjas.

-Ciertamente- agregó Sucy, que ya había tomado asiento en una de las sillas- no es como si te pudieras ofender por algo que escribió otra persona y, por lo que ya dijiste, no es de tu agrado.

La rubia se quedó sin palabras, pues era verdad, se lo estaba tomando muy personal y mal.

-O quizás estamos hablando aquí de algo que Diana entiende a la perfección ¿Eh?- insistió Amanda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quizás estaba buscando empatizar con los besos… porque ya ha besado a alguien.

-¡¿De verdad?!- se escandalizaron sus amigas- ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!

-Yo no… no es eso…- trató la rubia, aunque en el fondo sabía que Amanda no tenía idea de lo bien que había acertado.

-¿Eh? ¿Segura? ¿No has besado a nadie últimamente?- seguía preguntando, fingiendo inocencia- ¿Nunca?

-Claro que si- se defendió, como si la última pregunta llevara cierta humillación de por medio.

-¿De verdad, Diana?- ahora era Lotte quien preguntaba, sumida aun por el encanto de su novela favorita- ¿Y se siente igual a como lo narra la autora?

-¿…perdón?

-No he besado nunca a nadie, por eso no sé cómo se siente, solo conozco de besos por la novela- explicó la de anteojos.

-Ciertamente- apoyó Bárbara, pero al recibir una mirada extraña de su amiga, se incomodó- ¡Es decir! Claro que he besado… a un montón de chicos.

-Akko trató de darme mi primer beso.

Todas se quedaron en silencio y pusieron atención a Sucy.

-¡No lo digas así! ¡Creerán cualquier cosa de mí!

-Oh ¿Aquella vez que no despertabas?- recordó Lotte, su amiga asintió.

-No sé por qué creyó que era una buena idea.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Es que ustedes las brujas nunca leyeron "La bella durmiente" o "Blancanieves"?!

-Sí sabemos de esos cuentos Akko, lo estudiamos en clases ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Eh?

-Solo que las versiones para los niños en hogares sin magia, son diferentes.

-¿Trataste de besarme creyendo que era un beso de amor verdadero?- indagó Sucy, conteniendo la risa.

-¡¿Por qué te ríes?!

-No me rio… aun…

-Pues se nota que ninguna sabe de ese tipo de cosas tampoco- dijo con tono de superioridad Hannah.

-No me avergüenza decir que no, es una materia que no me interesa mucho a decir verdad- confesó encogiéndose de hombros, Sucy.

-Para mí si es un tema que me da curiosidad, pero no lo sé- agregó con timidez Lotte- supongo que puedo culpar a esta novela por eso, pero me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera con alguien especial… y sea tan mágico como lo describen ahí.

-Agh, que cursis son- se quejó Amanda, haciendo que el libro se balanceara en su agarre, aburrida de ver como la conversación tomó un rumbo diferente a sus burlas.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Akko?

-¿Yo?

-Mhm ¿Sabes cómo se sienten los besos?- explicó Lotte, haciendo que la aludida riera un poco, nerviosa.

-Bueno, no… aunque no haya leído muchas novelas juveniles ni eso, estoy igual que tú, Lotte. No tengo idea de cómo se sienten ese tipo de besos, nunca he besado a nadie.

-Ya veo ¿Y esperas también que sea especial?

-Bueno… si, supongo que toda chica en algún momento piensa en eso ¿Verdad?- trató de explicarse torpemente- tener un primer beso especial con alguien que de verdad quieres… suena bien, supongo…

La charla se interrumpió con Diana poniéndose de pie abruptamente y ganándose las miradas de perplejidad de todas.

-Perdón, pero llegaré tarde a la siguiente clase- se excusó vagamente y se abrió paso entre ellas.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? no tenemos nada hasta la hora después del almuerzo- preguntó Amanda, dejando a un lado el libro, viendo como la rubia se alejaba mientras era seguida por sus dos amigas más cercanas.

-Creo que molestamos a Diana en su tranquila mañana- contestó Lotte, tomando el libro de la mesa y revisándolo con cariño- quizás buscara otro lugar menos alborotado sin nosotras.

-Quizás…

* * *

Les había dejado claro a Bárbara y Hannah que quería estar sola, pero escuchando como alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación, se dio cuenta que cualquiera de ellas estaba en su derecho de querer estar allí.

No se sentía con el humor de querer siquiera compartir habitación, y si sus amigas querían estar allí pues… comenzó a resolver ir a algún lugar alejado donde nadie la encontrara.

El solo recuerdo de la charla en la biblioteca le revolvía el estómago.

Akko no solo desconocía que ya había dado su primer beso, sino que pese a lo que ella deseaba, había sido con alguien para nada especial en ese sentido.

"Alguien que quiera de verdad"

Y la poción le había demostrado que no se trataba de ella.

Volvieron a insistir en la puerta y Diana se dirigió a abrirla. Esperaba a ver a sus amigas del otro lado, por esa razón se sorprendió al ver el rostro frente suyo.

-¿Akko?- preguntó sin entender.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- preguntó con gracia.

-No esperaba a nadie, de hecho.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó sin obtener nada del otro lado por varios segundos, luego Diana se hizo a un lado- gracias.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó sin dar más vueltas, teniendo un mal presentimiento pero sin poder vincularlo realmente- es extrañó que vengas aquí.

-Eso debería preguntar yo ¿No crees?- comentó poniendo más atención a la habitación que a la rubia- parecías realmente incomoda en la charla de la mañana y te fuiste muy de la nada… me preocupé.

-No tienes porqué, no es nada.

-¿Segura?- preguntó mientras tocaba algunos libros en un estante en la habitación.

Diana no contestó a eso. Había pensando en ser honesta y admitir lo que había hecho mientras Akko estaba bajo los efectos de la poción, o mejor dicho, lo que había dejado que pasara, y asumir las responsabilidades, cuales quieran sean, incluso si la castaña la llegara a odiar.

-Parece que hay algo que te molesta- siguió Akko y Diana notó que esta vez si la estaba mirando.

-Hay algo…- comenzó a admitir, no estando segura aun del asunto- si hay algo.

-Dime.

-No estoy segura de… no estoy lista para decirlo- admitió con sinceridad.

-¿Decirlo?- insistió acercándosele- ¿Tienes una confesión acaso?

La rubia contemplo nuevamente a su compañera, analizándola, le parecía curioso el tono que usaba para con ella, inclusive las expresiones.

-¿Te sientes bien, Akko?

-Perfectamente… es solo que la charla de hoy me dejó… con una idea.

-¿Una idea?

-Sí, sobre los besos.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Me preguntaba, Diana… ¿Y qué si tú eres mi primer beso?

Le fue imposible ocultar la sorpresa ante esas palabras, al frente suyo Akko sonreía ante el asombro de la chica.

-¿Cómo lo…?- comenzó a decir, bajando la mirada, temiendo que la castaña preguntara eso porque sabía lo ocurrido- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- cambió, con cuidado.

-A mí me gustaría que tú fueras mi primer beso.

Volvió su vista hacia al frente, pero muy tarde, ya tenía la cara de Akko pegada a la suya, presionando sus labios con fuerza en los suyos.

Diana cerró los ojos con fuerza, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de la chica.

Nuevamente sintió el cosquilleo en su rostro, pero había algo más, como si se trasmitiera algo a su piel, algo pesado.

Estiró sus brazos con fuerza, haciendo que Akko retrocediera varios pasos gracias al empujón en sus hombros, cuando la quiso ver, Diana ya le estaba apuntando con su varita.

-"Denuda turpitudinem"- gritó y el hechizo salió volando en un haz de luz verde, que se hizo gigante al llegar a la castaña, envolviéndola.

Cuando el cuarto volvió a su habitual estado Diana descubrió la verdadera figura de su acompañante.

Frente a ella una criatura alta, pálida, se erguía. Estaba totalmente calvo y donde debería ver una nariz y boca no había nada salvo algunas arrugas, tenía dos cráteres oscuros en donde iban los ojos y se distinguían las pupilas en un rojo vivo brillante como el único punto adentro de estos.

-No esperaba menos de la mejor alumna de Luna Nova…

La voz parecía salir de la bestia humanoide, se sentía áspera y grave, pero no inmutó a la maga que aún le apuntaba con su varita.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó secamente, sin bajar la guardia- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Mi nombre es…-comenzó la criatura, arrastraba las palabras y no parecía amenazado pese a que le apuntaban- Buru Guru Dra.

-¿Buru Guru Dra?- repitió la chica, buscando en su cabeza alguna información sobre la criatura, pero nada le resulto familiar- ¿Qué quieres?

-Ayudarte- comenzó el espectro- puedo conseguir todo lo que anhelas, todo lo que deseas, todo lo que quieres… si haces lo que te digo.

-Yo jamás ayudaré a un demonio- contestó con convicción, sin siquiera darle lugar a proponer las condiciones- su operar suele ser malvado y egoísta, pierdes el tiempo en Luna Nova, ninguna bruja digna de aquí, te ayudaría ¡Lárgate!

-Viniendo de una chica que engañó a su amiga para besarla y satisfacerse sin considerar sus sentimientos… es algo que pierde credibilidad.

Diana apretó los dientes y endureció su mirada para con la criatura.

-Tú eras el que nos espiaba la otra noche, en el balcón- acusó y la bestia no hizo nada para negarlo- revela cuáles son tus intenciones.

-Busco tu ayuda.

-Pues no la tienes.

-No estoy preguntando.

Diana extendió aún más su varita, pero cuando estaba a punto de conjurar un hechizo, sus labios no se lo permitieron.

No era solo su boca, sino que la sensación áspera y seca comenzaba a viajar por su rostro.

Se llevó con rapidez sus manos a la cara y sintió como si tocara tela, fibra de algodón. Pronto sus dedos comenzaron a sentirse igual y vio con horror como su palma se encogía.

De repente miraba al espectro desde abajo, como si se hubiese encogido, como si fuera realmente pequeña. Su varita cayó haciendo ruidos mientras se movía, quedando luego igual de inmóvil que ella.

-No tienes opción- volvió a hablar Buru Guru Bra, acercando su ahora enorme mano a ella, y levantándola con facilidad.

La acercó a un espejo de la habitación y, tomando con sus dedos el cuello de su camisa, la puso en frente para que se observara.

Era una pequeña muñeca de trapo, a su imagen, rubia y de ojos azules, con el uniforme de Luna Nova, incapaz de moverse a voluntad.

-Vas a ayudarme- terminó la criatura, cambiando de aspecto hasta quedar igual a Diana, mirando a la muñeca con una sonrisa oscura -quieras o no.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 _-Capitulo 4-_

* * *

 ** _¿Puedes sentir?_**

* * *

La profesora Finnelan detestaba ver a alumnos tan desobedientemente merodear por zonas a la que ellos sabían, no debían estar, pero la sala donde guardaban los libros prohibidos era, sin duda, la más irritante para ella.

Ya iba armando en su cabeza la reprimenda que daría a la maga, que alcanzaba a ver por la luz de una lámpara que iluminaba un lugar alto en uno de los estantes, solo le quedaba acercarse un poco y…

-¿Diana?

La aludida alejó de su vista el libro que estaba leyendo y lo volvió a colocar en su estante, bajando con su escoba hasta llegar al frente de la profesora.

-Buenas noches, profesora- saludó con cortesía.

-Por Dios, Diana ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Me pareció un momento apropiado para venir a estudiar sobre unos asuntos que me interesan- contestó con su habitual sentido de servicio.

-Es verdad que se te ha otorgado la lleva de este nivel ¿Pero estudiar tan tarde?

-Prefiero que sea así, profesora. Detestaría ver que mis compañeras se pregunten por qué se me concede privilegios como este, y despierten en ellas sentimientos de envidia que podrían perjudicar al cuerpo docente de la escuela.

-Oh, Diana- exclamó Anne con admiración- eres realmente un ejemplo para todos aquí. Por favor sigue mejorando y con ello también acrecentando la calidad de las demás en la academia.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, profesora- le aseguró la chica, sumando una leve reverencia en muestra de gratitud por las palabras.

-Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en acudir a preguntar- finalizó la mayor, comenzando a alejarse- buenas noches, Diana.

La rubia esperó hasta asegurarse de quedar en soledad nuevamente y fue cuando sacó de su bolso una muñeca de trapo semejante a su aspecto.

-Pero mira nada más como tienes a toda la escuela lamiéndote las botas- habló dirigiéndose a la muñeca-a mí también me pareciste bastante encantadora- siguió acercándosela a la boca y lamiendo la mejilla de tela- y útil… muy, muy útil.

Tomó la escoba nuevamente y buscó el estante donde había dejado el libro, puso a la muñeca en su lugar para que pudieran ver juntos lo que había encontrado.

-Estos libros son realmente difíciles de conseguir y contienen información muy perjudicial para ciertas brujas, pero supongo que todo eso ya lo sabes.

Llegó hasta la página que quería, en donde la imagen de un dragón enrollando su cola en un enorme reloj se dejaba ver bajo el título del capítulo.

-Entonces ¿En dónde nos quedamos? Ah sí… "El reloj del dragón del tiempo"

* * *

Buru Guru Dra estaba viviendo en carne propia lo que era ser Diana. Desde todos los privilegios que tenía, hasta todas sus responsabilidades.

No contaba con que la escuela entera le pidiera favores y le encargaran tareas que eran más bien propias de algún profesor, o alguien con mayor conocimiento en la magia que una simple alumna.

En su naturaleza de demonio pudo completar con éxito la mayoría de esos encargos, pero queriendo estar concentrado en sus propios asuntos comenzó a excusarse con exámenes venideros o asuntos importantes de la familia Cavendish los cuales tratar.

Ya había pasado la parte teórica, mientras se ayudaba con el libro, en su habitación, ya casi finalizaba el reloj.

Los elementos que lo componían, junto con la magia a implementar sobre él y los paso a paso, eran realmente difíciles de seguir y conseguir, pero nuevamente el ser "La estimada Diana de todos" le facilitaron la gran mayoría de ellos.

-Eres toda una celebridad, muñequita- dijo cuando tomó aire de su labor, contemplando a la muñeca que descansaba en la mesa- y como odio a los sabelotodo.

Tomó con ambas mano a la muñeca, su dorso y uno de los brazos, estirándolo con fuerza, viendo como la tela se tensaba en lo largo. Vio como el hombro se comenzó a romper, descociéndose, iba a aplicar la fuerza que faltaba para separarlo más pero entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Lamento molestarte, Diana- era una de las amigas de la rubia- pero si te quedas aquí perderás otra hora.

-Ya avisé que estoy muy ocupada- contestó dejando de lado lo que hacía para ver a la chica.

-Lo sé, pero esta será ya la cuarta clase que pierdes ¿Te sientes bien?

La criatura gruño en su interior. Quizás que alguien tan aplicada como Diana faltara a tantas clases levantaría sospechas.

-Perdón por preocuparte, estoy bien- dijo, poniéndose de pie y guardando algunas cosas en el bolso, incluyendo la muñeca- vamos.

* * *

Caminaban por los pasillos que daba a los exteriores, era un hermoso día soleado, por lo que varias alumnas se distendían en el césped prolijamente cuidado de la institución.

-¿Diana?-preguntó Hannah, viendo como su amiga se detenía de su trayecto a clases y miraba hacia afuera del pasillo, siguió su mirada y encontró al grupo de amigas de Akko, con ella, en las afueras, parecían estar en un momento libre.

-Si quieres adelántate a clases, iré luego- dijo, encaminándose ahora hacia donde las chicas estaban- supongo que es momento de pagarte por la ayuda que me estas brindando- dijo en voz baja, sacando la muñeca del bolso y colgándola de su cinto a un costado.

Las chicas notaron la presencia de la rubia cuando esta ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hablarles.

-¿Akko?- llamó ignorando a todas las demás.

-Hola, Diana- saludó sin más la aludida.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- pidió y se alejó dándole la espalda, sin que le contestaran nada, esperando a que la siguiera.

No camino muy lejos, cuando se dio vuelta, y en efecto la castaña la había seguido, aun podía distinguir las miradas curiosas de las demás chicas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con inocencia la maga, mirándola con atención.

-Akko, se mi novia.

-… ¿Eh?

-Se mi novia, Akko- repitió- sé que sonara extraño, hasta ridículo, pero me gustas.

-… ¿Eh?

-He decidido que te quiero… de esta forma- dijo tomando una de sus manos.

-¿Diana? ¿Te sientes bien? Estas diciendo cosas muy… raras.

-No son raras, quiero que seas mi novia.

-¡Una abeja del amor! ¡¿De nuevo?!

-No es eso, aunque entiendo tu confusión, alguien como yo fijándose en alguien como tu ¿No es así? Sé que suena ridículo.

-¿Qué?

-Más que confundida deberías de estar alegre. Alguien tan talentosa y bien acomodada como yo sé está fijando en ti.

-¿En mí?

-Sí, en alguien que necesita todo un escuadrón para hacer un simple hechizo de trasformación. Honestamente no comprendo que te veo… pero las cosas son así, me gustas.

-Oh…- comentó sintiéndose muy confundida por toda la información, y en parte sentía la necesidad de defenderse a sí misma- no sé qué decir…

-No es tan difícil ¿Sabes?- preguntó con altanería- ¿Tienes idea la cantidad de personas que morirían por estar en tu lugar en este momento?

Akko guardó silencio, sabía que eso último era cierto. Si Diana estaba diciendo que la pretendía, pues había escuchado a cientos de personas decir que la pretendían a ella, que darían lo que fuera para tener siquiera una oportunidad con Diana Cavendish.

Pero ahora, esa chica en frente suyo, lucia tan desagradable que hasta la desconocía.

-Vamos ¿Qué tanto tienes que pensar? Serias muy afortunada de ser mi novia.

-¿Afortunada?

-Sí, alguien como tu… se resolvería la existencia estando a mi lado.

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Sí, alguien…- comentó viéndola de pie a cabeza con lentitud- bastante desastrosa.

-¡Yo no soy desastrosa, Diana!

-Mírate, ni siquiera sabes hablar correctamente, perdonaré el que me estés gritando solo por ser mi novia, pero solo por esta vez, no dejaré que me avergüences frente a los demás. Quizás tu estas acostumbrada a la humillación por mérito propio, pero será algo que deberás cambiar.

-¡No seré tu novia!

-¿Por qué no? Sería lo mejor que te podría pasar. No estoy hablando solo de lo bien que se vería para ti que una maga, tan talentosa y aclamada como yo, sea tu pareja, también están mis bienes.

-¡No me interesa tu dinero, ni tu fama, ni nada! ¡No seré tu novia!

-No esperaba menos de ti- comentó con un suspiro de hastío- inclusive para un ser con tan poca gracia como tu…

Se adelantó, tomando la muñeca de la chica y tirándola hacia ella, haciendo que Akko se pegara a su cuerpo, aprovechando para agarrar con fuerza su mandíbula y que la mirara a los ojos.

-Entiendes lo atractiva que soy ¿No es así?- preguntó dirigiéndola hacia sus labios, usando su fuerza para agarrarla de la cintura y aun sosteniendo su quijada.

Sonrió sobre sus labios al notar la fuerza que usaba la otra chica para alejarla, finalmente cedió, dejando que la empujara, pero no contaba con el veloz golpe que recibió su mejilla.

-¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!

El reclamó le pareció de menos, considerando el ardor en su rostro, se cubría la mejilla con una mano para apaciguarlo y miró con desdén a la castaña.

-Yo…- murmuró Akko entre dientes-¡Jamás seré la novia de alguien tan desagradable y engreída como tú! ¿Entiendes?- pregunto, con la cara roja de ira- ¡Jamás!

No solo le dio la espalda a Diana y se alejó de ella, también pasó de sus amigas, caminando apurada sin dejar que nadie le hablara o la siguiera.

El espectro la contempló hasta que se perdió en los pasillos de la escuela, luego comprobó que el resto de sus amigas que aun descansan en el césped, y que habían presenciado lo que pasó entre ellas dos, la miraban con diferentes expresiones, ninguna positiva.

Suspiró sin más y regresó sobre sus pasos, a la distancia Hannah la esperaba en donde la había dejado para volver a clases.

-¿Diana?- preguntó esta sin saber que decir, pero la rubia simplemente la ignoró.

Se adelantó lo suficiente como para estar a sola y tomó la muñeca de su cintura para hablarle.

-Ahí lo tienes, la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto te atormentaba- dijo como si el asunto le aburriera- tu tan querida amiga "jamás" estaría contigo. De hecho, a juzgar por como lo dijo, creo que odiaría bastante la idea ¿No crees? No es que te pierdas de mucho, pero si tanto querías saber…

Detuvo su monologo al advertir la irregularidad en la muñeca.

Si bien esta no podía moverse, defenderse, ni hablar, el espectro era muy consiente que podía ver y escuchar, sin embargo lo que llamó su atención era como en la parte de las mejillas, justo debajo de los ojos, la tela estaba húmeda, haciendo más oscuro el algodón en unas finas líneas que descendían, dando la impresión que lloraba.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 _Capitulo 5_

* * *

 ** _¿Cómo hacerte ver?_**

* * *

-Finalmente.

Buru Guru Dra contemplaba lo que había terminado, a simple vista parecía un pulido reloj de bolsillo de plata, la imagen de un dragón en relieve en la tapa mejoraba su aspecto.

Presionó el botón de arriba haciendo que se desvelara el interior, las agujas corrían normalmente en un diseño muy elegante también.

-Si algo se nos da bien a los demonios, es hacer este tipo de cosas- se admiraba guardándolo en el bolsillo del uniforme.

Se encontraba en la sección prohibida y al salir a los exteriores notó que ya había anochecido.

Le daba gusto saber que ya no debería usar el aspecto de una estudiante por mucho más tiempo y que poco importaba ahora buscar excusa por las clases perdidas ese día.

Cerró la puerta, sabiendo bien el paso a seguir, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, algo se trabó en el picaporte, haciéndolo girar.

-¿Eh? ¿Esta es tu patética forma de tratar de detenerme?- preguntó viendo que lo que se había trabado era la costura de la muñeca de trapo, que llevaba amarrada a su vez en su cinto.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, arrancó la costura y comenzó a caminar con la figura en su mano.

-Supongo que tu fuerza de voluntad es algo admirada también, mirad que juntar tanta fuerza para trabarse en una puerta, como si eso me fuera a detener ¿Qué es?- pregunto en tono de burla- Oh, ya sé… tu brillante cabeza adivinó para quien es este reloj ¿No es así?

Sacó de nuevo el reloj, mirándolo en su mano libre.

-La vara brillante es algo que aparece luego de determinado tiempo, cuando debe elegir a su nueva dueña. Como bien sabes, esta varita desapareció gracias a ti, que ayudaste a su última dueña a cumplir con las 7 palabras. Ahora ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo más deberá esperar el mundo para que reaparezca?

Ahora pulsaba el botón para abrir el reloj, mirando las agujas, presionando dos veces el botón estas comenzaban a ir hacia atrás.

-Vamos a acortar ese tiempo. La dueña de la vara brillante es su dueña hasta que la misma vara decide que no lo será más, o la dueña no puede serlo más, inclusive si muere, su alma queda custodiando la varita un buen tiempo, hasta que la energía vital se pierde por completo. ¿Entiendes lo problemático del asunto?

Se dirigía a la muñeca, envolviéndola ahora con la cadena del reloj.

-Inclusive si mato a Akko su energía podría ser suficiente por un buen tiempo hasta que la varita decida otra dueña o siquiera reaparecer… por eso.

-"El Reloj del Dragón del Tiempo... este reloj no está hecho para medir el tiempo del mundo, sino el tiempo del alma. El tiempo de la redención y la condenación. Para el alma, cada instante es un minuto menos para el juicio final"- citó.

-Primero… acabaremos con su alma- concluyó- ¿Qué para que quiero que la varita reaparezca? Todo a su tiempo mi querida sabelotodo, pero primero, sería una buena idea también deshacernos de su antigua portadora, en caso de que su energía pueda hacer creer a la vara brillante que aún no necesita buscar alguien nuevo.

Buru guru Dra miró hacia su izquierda, pasando el pequeño lago por el puente, donde se encontraba una estructura con unos cristales al costado, haciendo de techo, la habitación de la profesora Úrsula.

Comenzó a caminar hacia allí, sabiendo que aun podía usar el aspecto de alumna destacada para engañar a su primera víctima.

-No te preocupes niña, soy un demonio agradecido. Realmente me fuiste de mucha utilidad, voy a liberarte- confesó, desenvolviendo la cadena del reloj de ella, y guardándolo en su bolsillo, miró a la muñeca un rato mientras caminaba.

Al llegar al puente se detuvo, estiró la mano hacia uno de los costados y soltó a la muñeca en el medio del lago, la contempló desde lo alto viendo como la tela absorbía el agua, hundiendo pronto la totalidad de la figura.

-Te liberó, sí… pero no dije que te iba a sacar el encantamiento.

* * *

-¡Es una imbécil!

Lotte y Sucy ya se estaban acostumbrando a los repentinos ataques de furia que su otra compañera tenia, y que por la noche volvieran a aparecer, no les sorprendió a ninguna.

-¿Diana?- preguntó Lotte con cuidado, viendo a Akko torturar su cuaderno de tarea en el escritorio.

-¡No! ¡¿A quién le importa Diana?! Hablo de… hablo de…- comenzó, buscando alguien de que quejarse- ¡La estúpida tarea!

-¿La tarea es estúpida?- preguntó ahora Sucy desde su cama- no sabía siquiera que podía ser lista…

-Pues sí, es estúpida ¡y la detesto!

-Akko, si estas molesta por lo que pasó con Diana, es entendible ¿De acuerdo?

-¡No estoy molesta por eso! ¿Quién se molestaría por eso?

-Aparentemente tú- indicó con tranquilidad la de pelo largo, poniendo atención en un libro de cama que llevaba.

-¡Pues no! ¿Por qué me molestaría que una desagradable, creída, desvergonzada, malcriada, egocéntrica…?

-Soberbia también…

-¡Soberbia!

-Narcisista incluso…

-Sucy… No estas ayudando.

-¡Pedante!

-Oh… ni siquiera sabía que Akko conociera esa palabra.

-Sucy…

-Viniera toda confiada a…. a… a…. a…

-¿Pedirte ser su novia?

-¡Eso!

-¿Y darte tu primer beso a la fuerza?

-¡Sucy!

Sus amigas dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo al notar como el arranque de frustración desaparecía y se sumaba en un profundo silencio.

-¿Akko?

-¿Por qué me molestaría algo así?- preguntó ya no enojada, sino en un tono bajo.

Lotte miró a su otra amiga en busca de ayuda, pero ella tampoco sabía muy bien cómo encarar el tema.

-No, no estoy molesta por eso, solo… es la tarea, de verdad soy un asco tratando con ella, iré a tomar aire.

-¡Espera, Akko!- llamó la de anteojos pero la chica ya cerraba la puerta del otro lado- ¡Llévate tu abrigo siquiera! ¡Va a llover!

-Déjala… quizás sea mejor para ella si le llueve encima.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Así podrá echarle la culpa a la lluvia de que su cara esta empapada.

* * *

"Yo creo en tu creyente corazón"

Recordar esas palabras y la sonrisa que le había brindando en ese momento solo hizo que su corazón se estrujara más.

-¡Es una idiota!- gritó Akko ya en los exteriores del edificio.

Como si el grito las hubiera llamado, las gotas comenzaron a caer de a poco en el césped y sobre sus ropas.

No entendía como una persona que creía conocer se mostraba de repente tan diferente con ella, claro que en un primer momento había tenido exactamente esa imagen.

¿Cuál era la verdadera Diana entonces?

"Una persona como yo con alguien como tú"

Las palabras hirvieron en su mente y maldijo a gritos nuevamente.

El gritó hizo que unos patos al costado del lago se alteraran, llamando su atención. Parecían luchar entre ellos por algo que tironeaban.

-¡Hey, hey!- les gritó acercándose, espantándolos del lugar- ¡Nadie les enseño a compartir! ¡No peleen!- les gritó alejándolos más.

En el lugar donde antes estaban podía ver ahora un manojo de trapos que se hundía nuevamente en la poca profundidad de la orilla.

Estiró su mano con curiosidad, tomando la muñeca que, por la cantidad de agua y barro absorbida, pesaba bastante.

-¿Una muñeca de trapo?- preguntó mientras la sacudía un poco y la estrujaba, alejándose de la orilla.

La figura parecía tener, en su estado limpio, cabello rubio, la tela del rostro era clara, aunque se distinguía poco por las manchas de barro, al igual que unos ojos azules, llevaba el uniforme de luna nova aunque deteriorado.

-¿Una muñeca de… Diana?- cambió la pregunta, reconociendo el aspecto muy similar al de su compañera.

La inspeccionó con más cuidado, la costura en el hombro estaba rota, pero por lo demás, le pareció un excelente trabajo para una simple muñeca.

-Bueno, ella misma lo dijo- habló sola sintiendo un repentino desprecio para con la figura- hay un montón de idiotas detrás de ella, seguro la hizo alguno de ellos.

"Cualquiera que daría su vida por estar en tu lugar ahora mismo"

-¡Diana, idiota!- gritó apretando la muñeca y arrogándola con fuerza hacia el frente.

La figura revotó en un árbol y cayó sin gracia al suelo, donde los charcos formados por la lluvia, que ya comenzaba a aumentar su intensidad, la recibieron.

Se quedó viendo la muñeca, por unos momentos se sintió mal por ella, por lo que había pasado de repente, y como lo que creía haber formado con la rubia se había desvanecido de un día a otro.

La lluvia le comenzó a molestar y decidió regresar a su habitación.

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza para resistir la necesidad que sentía en su pecho, pero solo unos pasos más y se tuvo que detener en el camino.

* * *

-¿Diana?

No era la primera vez que Chariot encontraba a la rubia del otro lado de su puerta, pero tan tarde y en una noche horrible como la que era, le volvió a parecer extraño.

-Buenas noches, profesora.

-Buenas noches- saludó también, dejándola entrar.

-Lamento molestarla tan tarde, sé que es un atrevimiento muy grande de mi parte, pero hay algo que quería tratar con usted.

-Ya veo, debe ser realmente importante y de urgencia si te obliga a venir así. No sueles hacer estas cosas atípicas de lo contrario.

-Ciertamente.

-Por favor, entra ¿Está todo bien?

-Todo está bien- explicó observando con naturalidad la habitación y sus cosas.

-¿Y entonces que ocurre?

-Vera, quería mostrarle algo- siguió esta vez mirándola y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, sacando de allí un brillante reloj.

* * *

Lotte se alegró solo con sentir el pomo girando de su puerta, sabía que solo podría tratarse de Akko, y en efecto, era ella quien entraba.

Aun lucía desanimada, y sus ropas estaban muy mojadas en el hombro.

-Ten- le ofreció una toalla que la castaña agradeció y de inmediato la pasó sobre sus cabellos.

-Y… ¿llueve?- preguntó Sucy, haciendo que ambas chicas sonrieran por el comentario.

-Un poco…

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la de anteojos al ver un bulto que traía su amiga en una de las manos.

-Ah… esto- comentó elevando un poco su mano, mostrando la muñeca de trapo- lo encontré en el camino… está muy sucia y todo pero pensé que…

-¡¿Diana?!- gritó Lotte tapándose la boca al instante.

-Si… bueno- concordó la chica, no entendiendo porque el asombro por algo tan simple- se le parece bastante a Diana, también creí lo mismo.

-No, Akko, ¡Esa "es" Diana!

-¿Eh?

-¡La muñeca! ¡Es Diana!

Sucy se levantó de su cama, sin comprender tampoco el lio que hacia su amiga.

-Es una muñeca… igual a Diana- observó al igual que Akko.

-No, no. Esa muñeca… no es una muñeca… o quizás lo sea, no lo sé. Pero lo que estoy segura… ¡El alma de Diana está allí!

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Les estoy diciendo que es Diana!

Finalmente creyendo en los poderes de su amiga, Akko soltó la muñeca, dejándola caer al suelo.

-¡No la tires así!

-¡Perdón!

-¿Un hechizo de trasformación?- trató de adivinar Sucy, viendo como Lotte llevaba a la muñeca hasta su escritorio.

-Un maleficio seguramente, aunque no sé cuál es.

-Lotte, tu puedes hablar con el alma de los objetos ¿No es así?

-Sí, claro, esa es una brillante idea- concordó, concentrándose y recitando para poder comunicarse con el alma adentro de la muñeca.

-¿Te está hablando?- preguntó con cuidado Akko desde atrás, recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica- que miedo…

-Shh… Ya sé el hechizo… ¿Eh?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Diana dice que sabe cómo anularlo, me está recitando lo que debo decir, dice que debo darme prisa…

-¡Hazlo, hazlo!

-No soy tan buen maga como Diana, puede salirme mal… deberíamos llevarla con las profesoras…

-¡Solo hazlo, Lotte!

-Está bien… está bien…- cedió, sacando su varita y apuntando a la muñeca nerviosa, concentrándose en lo que la escuchaba decir- non erit pannum toy Iterum ¡numquam!

Las cosas en el escritorio comenzaron a temblar y la muñeca se prendió en llamas.

-¡¿Eso se supone que debería pasar?!- preguntó alarmada Akko, tomando la toalla y tirándola sobre la muñeca para tratar de apagar el fuego en ella.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!

Las llamas dieron lugar al humo, lo que les indicaba a las chicas que estaban logrando calmar el fuego que desprendía la figura, pero en su alivio Akko comenzó a sentir bajo sus manos que ya no se trataba de un pequeño bulto de trapo.

Parecía estar tocando algo duro bajo la toalla, y grande, considerablemente grande a la muñeca, retiró la tela y la cabellera rubia, aunque sucia, de Diana fue lo primero que divisó, luego la chica miró hacia arriba, con sus habituales ojos azules, a no de tela, con el brillo propio de las personas.

-Diana…

La aludida se incorporó y caminó hacia el frente, llegando a la puerta de entrada de la habitación, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, a las tres chicas.

Estaba sucia, con sus ropas mojadas y el lodo la cubría en varios sectores, los cabellos y su rostro presentaban arañazos y tirones, nunca la habían visto en ese estado. Llamaba la atención una mancha bordo oscura en su hombro derecho, del que la chica parecía ignorar pese a lo espesa de esta.

-Gracias…- dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

-… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Sucy luego de varios segundos de silencio.

-¡Diana!- le gritó Akko corriendo detrás de ella, pero al abrir la puerta y mirar por los pasillos no había nadie.

-Akko, mira- indicó Lotte, señalando el rastro de barro por el pasillo, donde pequeñas gotas de sangre se dejaban ver.

* * *

-¡Crepitus!

Chariot vio como el hechizo le pegaba de lleno a Diana, expulsándola con violencia hacia una de las paredes de su habitación.

-¡Diana!- gritó, incapaz de ayudarla, desviando su mirada ya con la varita en guardia hacia la puerta de entrada, de donde había salido el destello, pero se quedó perpleja cuando vio a la persona allí- ¿Diana?

La misma chica que le estaba explicando cómo utilizar el reloj que había encontrado, estaba ahora parada en su puerta, con su uniforme en pésimo estado y jadeando, totalmente empapada por la lluvia en el exterior.

La chica la miró, parecía que iba a explicarse, pero entonces los ruidos a su costado hicieron que ambas miraran hacia allí. La Diana que había sido atacada se comenzaba a poner de pie, miraba con una sonrisa fría a su igual en la puerta.

-¿Por… por qué?

-¿Cómo fue que escapaste del lago? Sabelotodo con suerte… ¿Eh?- exclamó poniéndose de pie- Porque no encuentro otra forma para que tú…

-¡Causa Satani!- gritó la chica en la entrada, haciendo que su otra parte temblara de dolor y chocara nuevamente con la pared- ¡Crepitus!- repitió- ¡denuda turpitudinem!- dijo finalmente.

Chariot pudo ver como la alumna que antes había recibido en su habitación se trasformaba en una criatura humanoide pálida.

-¡¿Un demonio?!- exclamó reconociendo la forma.

-¡Diana!- se escuchó desde afuera. Akko, Sucy y Lotte, llegaban también a la habitación, todas jadeando, deteniéndose en la entrada, observado ahora el escenario que se le presentaba.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la bestia viendo a todas las chicas- la desastrosa te perdonó todo lo que…

-¡Incendium!- gritó la rubia con ira y al instante la bestia chilló, ardiendo en llamas.

Diana se acercó, en cada paso lanzando maleficios sin tener ninguna consideración en la criatura que ya no ocultaba el dolor, retorciéndose.

-Yo… ¡jamás!- dijo con el rostro tensionado- ¡Jamás te perdonare lo que hiciste!- terminó diciendo con lágrimas de ira en su rostro- ¡Exitium!

La criatura se tensó, encogiéndose y luego se expandió explotando en partes pequeñas, todas aun ardiendo, y lo siguieron haciendo hasta quedar reducidas a cenizas.

Aun cuando el silencio inundó la sala, y no había rastro de amenaza, nadie se animó a hablar por un pesado momento.

-¿Diana?- la llamó su profesora, acercándose con cuidado a la chica, tenía la cabeza agachada y apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que la sangre se esfumaba de allí.

Percibió la herida en el hombro y pensó que tratarla cuanto antes era la prioridad.

Puso una mano en el hombro sano, dispuesta convencerla de ir a enfermería, pero entonces notó que lloraba, sollozaba por lo bajo, casi imperceptiblemente.

Con eso entendió que el orgullo que portaba no dejaba que las demás chicas la vieran así.

Chariot miró hacia donde estaban Akko y sus amigas, tratando de comunicarles que lo mejor era que se retiraran.

-Akko…- susurró Sucy, entendiendo la situación- vámonos.

-Oh… sí…- contestó no muy convencida.

Esperó hasta que las chicas se fueran para regresar su atención a Diana.

-Es una herida horrible la que tienes en el hombro, será mejor tratarla- comentó con calma, brindándole una sonrisa que su alumna no pudo ver, aun sumida en su pesar- está bien… ya se fueron.

Y con esto la chica finalmente miró hacia la mayor, ocultando luego su rostro en su pecho y tomando con la misma fuerza en sus puños las ropas de esta. Aun temblando, se dejó abrazar.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 _Capitulo 6_

* * *

 _ **Resistiendo, escondiendo**_

* * *

Diana cerró el libro, ya finalizado, y lo dejó arriba de los que estaban apilado a su derecha, a su izquierda aún quedaban varios.

Suspiró sabiendo que le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Buscando dispersarse un poco, antes de avanzar en su investigación, su mente le trajo el recuerdo de cuando aclaró lo que había sucedido

" _-Entonces no fuiste tú- había exclamado Akko con alegría- la de la declaración ese día, no eras tú"_

Pese a que todo se solucionaría con una simple afirmativa y nada más, Diana había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en las responsabilidades de sus actos, y como las decisiones que había tomado la condujeron a un final tan desafortunado.

" _-Así es, no era yo ese día, pero…hay algo que Buru Guru Dra no mintió al respecto- confesó ante la castaña y sus amigas- Tú, de verdad… me gustas, Akko."_

De eso ya habían pasado unos cuantos días y Diana veía el cambio en su compañera.

Se la notaba incomoda cuando se acercaba, sus actos y lo que decía, parecían forzados, tanto que Diana comenzó a optar por facilitarle las cosas y tomar un poco de distancia.

A decir verdad, ella tampoco sabía cómo se supone que las cosas debían seguir luego de una confesión.

Volvió a poner atención en los libros a un lado. Aún era muy temprano para concluir que el presentimiento era acertado, pero todo parecía indicarle que así era.

Guardó algunos libros en su bolso y acomodó el resto.

Comenzó a caminar con un rumbo fijo mientras pensaba en como todo se había salido de control.

En un momento ella estaba bien, lidiando con sus sentimientos, reprimiéndolos y manteniéndolos al margen, sola librando esa batalla, y en otro, todo el grupo de Akko, inclusive algunos profesores, sabían de sus sentimientos por ella.

Odiaba el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, pero terminaba viéndolo como su castigo por la forma de actuar ante sus temores.

Golpeo la puerta de madera y la cara sonriente de Chariot la recibió.

-Buenos días, Diana.

A la rubia le sorprendía que su profesora, pese a todo lo ocurrido, no demostraba ni una pizca de desconfianza en seguir recibiéndola en su habitación.

-Buenos días- saludó con su habitual cortesía.

-Ciertamente lo es…- comentó mirando hacia el exterior.

-Profesora- llamó su atención- hay algo en lo que necesito me ayude.

* * *

-¿No vas a comer tu budín?

-¿Eh?- preguntó Akko viendo hacia arriba, a quien le hablaba.

-Tu budín…- repitió Amanda, quitándoselo de la mesa y tomando asiento a su lado.

-Oh… no- contestó, pero la chica ya se lo estaba comiendo- no tengo hambre realmente.

-Eso es extraño en ti, siempre te estas quejando que todo lo que comemos es a base de patatas… y ahora que hay budín…- comentó Lotte.

-No sabía que pensar en Diana podía llegar a quitar a uno el apetito- agregó Sucy recibiendo una mirada cansina por parte de la castaña, mas no lo negó.

-Oh, entonces quizás ella lo pueda resolver- concluyo Amanda sin darse a entender- ¡Diana!

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No, no la llames!- pidió Akko, pero la pelirroja hasta hacia señas con los brazos.

-¿De qué hablas? Justo no está haciendo nada, mira… ahí viene.

Como lo decía, la rubia hizo caso a los gritos de la otra chica y se dirigía hacia donde el grupo estaba, aunque no parecía para nada complacida de hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con tonó molesto.

-Tu novia no puede comer.

-¡Amanda!- reprendió Akko.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, acaba de cederme su budín…

-Sí te sientes mal, deberías ir a la enfermería- recomendó vagamente la rubia.

-No es eso, no es nada de verdad, no le hagas caso.

-Es que tu confesión de amor la dejo realmente mal ¿Sabes?

Nuevamente Akko la fulminó con la mirada, pero la de ojos verdes solo se encogió de hombros.

-Sí ese es el asunto, no tienes de que preocuparte.

La confesión hizo que todas las chicas miraran a la más alta sin entender.

-Lamento todo el asunto con la poción de amor, Buru Guru Dra y lo de la confesión también… ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso, así que no lo hagas- aclaró nuevamente, pero seguía recibiendo miradas perplejas.

-¿De nada de nada?- preguntó Akko notando que había incluido su confesión.

-Es evidente que te incomodo, así que decidí solucionar eso.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, de la misma forma como todo este lio comenzó, con una poción- declaró.

-¿Una poción?- preguntaba ahora Sucy con genuina curiosidad.

-Sí, una poción de desamor.

* * *

-¡¿Pero qué clase de estupidez es esa?!

Lotte parecía estar viviendo un dejá vu al mirar como Akko maltrataba su libro de tarea.

-Déjame adivinar… la tarea hizo algo estúpido… ¿Otra vez?- trató Sucy, sintiendo lo mismo que su amiga.

-Una poción de desamor ¡¿Por qué?!

-O quizás esta vez sí estamos hablando de Diana…

-¿Ustedes los magos que nacieron envuelto con la magia están acostumbrados a resolver todos sus problemas "mágicamente"?- preguntó con frustración.

-En la teoría, Diana está usando una poción, no sería magia, sería algo… hasta medicinal- indicó la experta en hongos

-¡Es una poción mágica!

-Pero Akko, tu siempre estás hablando de lo maravillosa que es la magia y como se la debería usar en todo- agregó Lotte.

-¡Pero esto está mal!

-… ¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque… ¡Esta huyendo de sus sentimientos tomando una salida fácil!

-¿Y que con eso? No está lastimando a nadie- siguió indicando vagamente Sucy.

-¡¿Cómo que no está lastimando a nadie?!... ¡Eso no quiere decir que este bien!

-Baja la voz, Akko, ya es muy tarde, los demás duermen.

-¡Es que es tan molesto!

-… ¿Por qué?- repitió Sucy, dejando su libro de cama y mirándola con paciencia- a mí me ha parecido la mejor decisión.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya que Akko no corresponde los sentimientos de Diana, esta decidió seguir adelante y se ayudó con una poción… bastante inteligente de su parte- se explicó.

-¿Cómo que no he correspondido sus sentimientos?- preguntó, ganando que sus amigas se miraran entre ellas.

-Akko, no has hecho más que evitar a Diana y tratarla lo menos posible cuando no te ha quedado opción.

-Sin mencionar lo rígida que te pones cuando está cerca- agregó retomando a su libro- no le dijiste que no a su confesión, se lo has estado demostrando desde ese día, todo el tiempo… que no te agrada la idea.

-Es solo que no se… que se supone que deba hacer- terminó admitiendo, sin desistir de su poción molesta frente al asunto de la poción.

-¿Le correspondes a Diana?- preguntó Sucy, sin más.

-…no.

-Entonces ya no tienes que hacer nada, Diana lo entendió y está actuando acorde.

-¡¿Tomando una poción de desamor?!

-¿Cuál es el problema, Akko? Si no te interesan los sentimientos de Diana de esa forma ¿Para qué más los quieres? Tú no te vas a encargar de ellos.

-¿Encargar?

-Diana ha hecho muestra de su madurez nuevamente- concluyó- ha tomado una decisión muy acertada.

Akko miró ahora a Lotte buscando ayuda, pero esta simplemente se encogió de hombro.

-Supongo que no ser correspondido representa para Diana algún tipo de sufrimiento ¿No es así?- inquirió la de anteojos- si ese sufrimiento no tiene sentido ¿Qué tiene de malo que se ayude de la magia para estar mejor?

-¡Ustedes dos no entienden nada!- les gritó molesta, saliendo de la habitación, dando un portazo.

-Se le está haciendo costumbre cerrar así la puerta…

-Supongo que todo este asunto la confunde bastante- defendió.

-Sí, pero… la puerta…

* * *

Se dirigió hacia la única persona que podía llegar a entenderla, la que lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado y que solía pensar de la misma forma.

Antes de que pudiera golpear la puerta de Chariot, esta se abrió, mostrando el rostro de la persona que le molestaba en esos momentos.

Diana solo se sorprendió de verla en los primeros segundos, luego sencillamente paso a su lado.

-¡Espera!- le gritó ya hablándole a su espalda, pero la chica obedeció, deteniéndose en su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad estas usando una poción de desamor?

-Así es- contestó secamente.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Ante la pregunta la rubia se perfilo para mirarla seriamente.

-No quiero seguir sintiéndome así por ti- contestó en el mismo tono desinteresado que traía.

Akko estaba dispuesta a seguir debatiendo eso, pero el rostro aburrido de la chica en frente suyo la hizo desistir.

-Pareces desaprobar mi decisión- se animó a indagar.

-¡Lo hago!

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera es asunto tuyo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Claro que es asunto mío! ¡Me involucra directamente!

\- No es así- contestó con determinación- la del problema soy yo. Tú ya has dejado en claro que no tienes ese tipo de sentimientos por mí, y lo respeto.

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo asume eso?!

Diana enarcó una ceja ante el reclamó.

-¿Acaso me equivoco?- insistió con paciencia- ¿Sientes algo por mí? Románticamente quiero decir.

Akko desvió la mirada. Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no encontraba una forma no dolorosa de contestar.

-Perdón, Diana…

-No te molestes- la interrumpió de inmediato- ¿Necesitabas eso? Rechazarme más directamente.

-No, claro que no… solo… no entiendo porque… haces esto.

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero sentirme así por ti. No hay nada más que necesites entender- concluyó, esperando a que la otra chica agregara algo o siquiera la mirara, no lo hizo -Si eso es todo…- comentó dándole la espalda nuevamente y comenzado a caminar.

* * *

-"¡Metamorphie Faciesse!"

Sucy se acercó a Lotte, sentándose a su lado en la piedra en la que estaba, le sonrió al sentir su compañía y luego volvió su vista a Akko.

-Ese no es el hechizo que debía practicar…

-Lo sé- concordó la de anteojos- pero se frustró tanto de que no le saliera el nuevo que trató de volver a algo que ya casi estaba dominando para animarse… pero…

Ambas miraban como Akko, en un nuevo intentó de transformarse, terminaba convirtiendo su cabeza en la de un hipopótamo, que al no poder ser sostenida por su cuerpo, golpeo el suelo con torpeza.

-Auch…

-Ha estado así por horas- explicó la de anteojos.

-"¡Metamorphie Faciesse!"

La escucharon en un nuevo intentó, con un resultado parecido al anterior.

-Pero ya casi dominaba ese hechizo, está empeorando.

-Se lo dije, y si sigue forzándose así ira a peor… pero no quiere detenerse.

-¿Crees que tiene que ver con lo que dijo Diana por la mañana?

-Creo fervientemente que está así por Diana… sí.

En la semana que había pasado, Diana no solo había demostrado un desprendimiento total hacia la castaña, sino también cierto grado de repulsión.

Su actitud para con Akko llegaba a ser incluso peor que en los primeros días de academia de esta.

Esa mañana tocaba en clase de trasformaciones un examen, el cual Akko no paso.

No era algo tan atípico, lo que si llamó la atención de todos eran las duras y frías palabras de Diana al dar su examen.

La rubia pasó como era de esperarse con la nota más alta, pero criticó a Akko por su falta de conducta en el estudio y su débil magia, mencionando aparte como no entendía la elección de la vara brillante a alguien tan mediocre como su dueña.

-"¡Metamorphie Faciesse!"

-Se va a terminar lastimando…- y como si lo predijera, Akko cayó luego de una fallida trasformación sobre su tobillo, quedando sentada en el suelo y agarrándoselo con dolor.

-¡Akko!

-"¡Metamorphie Faciesse!"- gritó antes de que Lotte siquiera se acercara, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

* * *

-Ya fue suficiente.

Miró hacia el costado, a quien le hablaba y se encontró con Sucy con su habitual inexpresiva calma.

-Diana, ya fue suficiente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si lo que buscabas era que todos entendiéramos que no estas enamorada de Akko, ya lo conseguiste- explicó- lo entendemos "te curaste" bien por ti.

-Aún no sé de qué hablas.

-Sí ahora, en cambio, estas tratando de tomar venganza de Akko por no corresponderte…

-¡Yo jamás haría algo como eso!- se defendió de inmediato.

-Quizás para los demás tus actos pasen simplemente como odiosos para con Akko, pero para mí incluso llegan a ser crueles si consideramos que ella te quiere.

-¿Me quiere?

-Que no sea como tu deseas que te quiera, no significa que Akko no te aprecie con todo su ser, y lo hace… o lo hacía.

-Tu no entiendes- terminó diciendo la rubia con molestia.

-Y no tengo interés de entenderlo tampoco- confesó la otra maga- lo que si entiendo es que en tu afán de lo que sea que estés buscando… estas lastimando a mi amiga.

No consiguió ninguna respuesta más, y Diana parecía ya no prestarle importancia, aunque sabía que la estaba escuchando bien.

-Pensé que después de todo lo que pasaron- dijo Sucy como última cosa- eran amigas también.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 _Capitulo 7_

* * *

 _ **¿Por qué no puedes ser quien conozco?**_

* * *

"Que brillante eres, Diana…"

"Si las cosas siguen así lograras hacerme desaparecer por completo"

"pero sigo aquí, pesada sabelotodo, no has conseguido eliminarme por completo… y lo sabes"

"¿Que tanto miedo me tienes, Diana?"

"Puedes tratar de ocuparte todo lo que quieras de mí, no me preocupa… yo siempre encuentro… la forma"

* * *

Diana escuchó los pasos acercándose a ella. De todas las personas que estaban en Luna Nova esa noche, se preguntó como hizo Andrew para escaparse sin que lo notaran.

-Ustedes siempre dan espectáculos tan… "maravillosos"- comentó el chico llegando a su lado, abajo del portal que daba al jardín.

-Lo son- contestó con contundencia, reconociendo el sarcasmo en su voz- que a ti nunca te haya llamado la atención la magia no le quita lo especial y asombroso.

-Lo dice la chica que también escapo de la cena para contemplar el…- comenzó mirando al frente- pasto.

-No estoy de humor para fiestas.

-Nunca lo estas.

-Cuanta verdad… es solo que creo que podría estar usando mejor mí tiempo.

Ambos chicos contemplaron los exteriores sin decir más.

Luna nova había invitado nuevamente a algunos representantes del exterior, en una formal pero amistosa reunión para estrechar más aun los lazos, aprovechando el incidente del misil como una buena oportunidad de enriquecer las relaciones.

-Dicen que defendiste a la academia allá afuera- comentó Diana, conociendo bien lo que se decía.

-Dicen que salvaste al mundo- contestó en el mismo tono, haciendo que sonrieran intercambiando miradas- he cambiado mi visión sobre la magia… no… sería más correcto decir que he cambiado.

-Podría decir lo mismo…

-Supongo que es impresionante lo mucho que puede cambiar el que alguien entrara a tu vida ¿No es así?

Diana no necesitaba buscar mucho, sabía que hablaba de Akko.

-Ciertamente- concordó- ¿Piensas decirle alguna vez lo impresionado que quedaste con ella?

-¿Piensas decírselo tú?

-Ya lo hice.

Ante la respuesta el chico buscó su mirada, pero Diana siguió concentrada al frente, lo tomó como una mala señal de lo que se le contaba.

-Es una noche fría- comentó la rubia mirando hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillaban al igual que la luna, pareciendo querer consolarla.

Sin querer seguir en la charla, se excusó, caminando por el pasillo.

Todos se encontraban en el interior así que no había peligro de que alguien la siguiera o viera.

Sacó un pequeño frasco, el líquido del interior era espeso y de un desagradable color gris. Cerró los ojos mientras destapaba el recipiente, recordando el mal sabor que traía.

Se lo llevó a la boca pero algo le golpeo la mano, haciendo que el frasco fuera a parar al suelo de azulejos y se rompiera, esparciendo su contenido.

-¿Eres idiota, Akko?- preguntó irritada, mirando a la otra chica- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacer esa poción?

-¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es tratar contigo gracias a ella?!

-¿Qué?

-¡Deja de beber la poción del desamor!

Diana parpadeo varias veces, sin poder comprender. Las palabras tardaron en cobrar sentido, cuando finalmente lo hicieron se tomó la cabeza, como si le doliera.

-Sigues sin entender nada.

-¡Entiendo que eres idiota!

-¡La idiota estas siendo tú! ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos!

-No lo hare.

-Dios, pensé que habías madurado. Luego de todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar con la vara brillante y el misil, creí que quizás estaría en frente de una maga que se esforzaría y dejaría de ser tan malcriada, pero me equivoque, sigues siendo igual de egoísta como siempre.

-No soy egoísta, todo este tiempo… ¡Estuve pensando en ti!

-¡Mentira! ¡Estás pensando solo en ti! ¡Siempre piensas solo en ti! ¡No te importa en absoluto los sentimientos de los demás, ni en que creen ellos! No te detienes siquiera en escucharlo. ¡Dime! ¿Por qué te molesta que ya no tenga sentimientos por ti? ¡¿Qué importa si uso magia para olvidarte?! ¡¿En qué te afecta?!

Akko se le quedo viendo, aun pese al tiempo que había pasado, no tenía una respuesta convincente para eso.

-Solo te molesta no tenerme de tu lado de esa forma.

-¡Claro que no!

-Sigues siendo la misma niña malcriada que entró en la academia, no has cambiado mucho- concluyó tocándose la cabeza- ni siquiera sé porque me fije en ti.

La expresión de Akko volvió rápidamente a tornarse dura.

-¡Yo tampoco sé por qué hiciste algo tan terrible!

-¿Y ahora que tonterías dices?- preguntó sin ánimo de seguir.

-Debo ser terrible para que alguien decidiera tomar una poción para olvidarme ¡Lo entiendo! ¿Por qué alguien como tú se fijaría en alguien como yo? Ya lo escuche antes, pero creí… creí que tú no pensabas así.

-Tu ni siquiera te detienes a pensar en lo que los demás piensan- concluyó sin discutirle lo anterior- como podrías saber en qué creo o siento. No, tú y tu terca forma de llevar todo a tu manera nunca podrían entenderlo.

-¡Lo único que no entiendo es si estas segura que la poción que tomas es de desamor!- contestó ya cansada de ver la expresión aburrida de Diana, como si le fastidiara el solo hecho de hablarle- ¡¿No tomaste una poción de odio hacia mí?!

-¿Qué?

-¡Te odio!- confesó en un gritó mientras alargaba la última palabra. Luego se retiró con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

La rubia la siguió con la mirada, esforzándose por permanecer firme, pero le hizo falta morderse el labio para mantenerse en su lugar.

Su vista pasó entonces a un costado, detrás de una columna, en los pasillos, Andrew la miraba. Estaba segura que él había escuchado todo.

Pensó que el muchacho se acercaría a hablarle, pero solo le sonrió antes de ir detrás de Akko.

* * *

La cena estaba llegando a su momento más entretenido, el ambiente era agradable y las profesoras de Luna Nova, junto a su directora, jamás habían tenido mejor trato con los magnates como esa noche.

-¿No han visto a Akko?

Ya había pasado alrededor de un par de horas desde que Lotte y Sucy vieron como su amiga seguía a Diana hacia los exteriores.

-Pues pregúntenle a su novia.

-Amanda, por comentarios como ese la amistad de Diana y Akko pende de un hilo.

-Si era una amistad tan débil como para no soportar unas cuantas burlas, entonces es mejor así.

-No digas eso.

-Estoy de acuerdo- agregó Sucy.

-De todas formas… ya fui a dar un vistazo afuera y no la vi por los pasillos, si Diana está aquí en el salón… ¿Entonces donde esta Akko?

-Esta con Andrew.

Las chicas miraron al costado y vieron la calmada expresión de Diana, quien había estado escuchando.

-Les dije que su novia sabría.

-¿Andrew?- se extrañó la de anteojos.

-Sí… parecía algo contrariada, estoy segura que Andrew podrá hablar con ella mejor que nadie asi que… no hay necesidad de preocuparse, o de ir a buscarla tan pronto- explicó con naturalidad.

Amanda sonrió con malicia ante el comentario, gesto que no pasó desapercibida para la rubia que solo la miró esperando ya el comentaría, que sabía, seria de mal gusto.

-Así que… ¿Decidiste dejarle vía libre a Andrew?

-Amanda…- volvió a reprender Lotte.

Diana no contestó, se disculpó con las chicas y se dispuso a retirarse, pero nuevamente la pelirroja la detuvo.

-Oye, oye, ya entendí ¿Bien?- comentó la pelirroja- No sé muy bien lo que pasa entre ustedes, pero Akko parece cansada de tu actitud… y tú pareces cansada de la tuya propia de hecho.

-Sabia observación- comentó con sarcasmo, y trato de avanzar, pero la pelirroja trató de impedírselo nuevamente.

-¿Qué paso, Diana? Creí que éramos amigas- insistió y la rubia le molesto no poder ver si hablaba en serio o se trataba de una nueva burla.

-Solo déjame ir- se quejó avanzando sin importarle empujar a la otra maga.

Amanda se corrió de mala gana, pero sin ver bien a donde se movía, apoyando su mano en un basurero para no caer, tirando este al suelo y esparciendo su contenido.

Rápidamente el grupo trató de disimular el incidente para que no se notara en la fiesta.

-Mira lo que haces, Diana.

-Claro, y yo fui la que brillantemente decidió apoyarse en un basurero.

-Dejen de pelear, no ven que…- comenzó Lotte pero se calló abruptamente.

Las demás chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y le pusieron atención.

La de anteojos sacudió lo que llevaba en mano y lo puso a la altura de los ojos de todas.

-No puede ser…- exclamó Diana y en su cabeza los hilos se ataban velozmente mientras reconocía el muñeco de trapo de Andrew en las manos de la maga.

-Dijiste que Akko estaba con Andrew- comentó Sucy, entendiendo a trote lo que pasaba también.

-Rápido, lleven el muñeco a la profesora Úrsula, ella sabrá que hacer- ordenó poniéndose de pie y viendo a sus amigas- todas las demás… ¡Encuentren a Akko!

* * *

No se perdonaba el haber tenido tal despiste con Buru Guru Dra. Ella sabía que no había acabado por completó con el demonio, pero nunca contemplo la posibilidad que el parasito se aprovecharía esa noche para hacer su última jugada.

Aunque había advertido a todas de buscar a Akko, ella tenía la fuerte corazonada de saber dónde podría estar.

Rodeo la torre del cristal con su escoba, y velozmente se dirigió casi a la punta, en la saliente, donde aun aproximándose divisó a la chica, sola.

Aún era muy temprano para relajarse.

-¡Akko!- la llamó al tiempo que aterrizaba en la saliente.

La aludida dejó de contemplar el cielo en su posición de sentada, y con gran rapidez la encaró con enojo.

-¡No tengo idea de lo que Andrew te dijo, pero debes escucharme!- comenzó, atajándose al hecho de que seguramente el demonio, en la forma de su amigo, había convencido a la castaña de no escucharla más y terminar por completo con su amistad- él seguramente te dio algo, lo que sea que tenga un reloj de por medio, dámelo.

Ante las palabras, Akko se mostró confundida, tapándose la mano de inmediato.

-¡Akko, escúchame!- volvió a insistir, pero cuando avanzó unos pasos su amiga retrocedió la misma cantidad.

-¡No te acerques más!- pidió aun llevando su mano al pecho con cuidado.

-¡Akko, perdóname!- dijo de repente, desesperada por el miedo de la amenaza que conocía- Me he comportado como una idiota, tú tienes toda la razón ¡Perdón! Pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, quítate lo que sea que Andrew te haya dado.

-¡Solo lo dices para que te haga caso! ¡Ni siquiera te importó! ¡Tú se lo dijiste!- gritó con enojo y convicción- me contó lo de tu familia, que jamás dejarían que alguien como yo rebajara su clan.

-¡Son un montón de mentiras, Akko! Nada de lo que te dijo paso, nada de eso es cierto.

-¡Tú misma dijiste que no sabías porque te fijaste en mí! ¡Tomaste una poción para olvidarme! ¡Porque sabias lo problemático que sería!

A Diana le costaba seguir las mentiras que el demonio había planteado, sumado a la forma de comportarse en las últimas semanas, que no le ayudaban para defenderse.

Por primera vez, en días, lamentaba terriblemente haber actuado de esa forma y haber mentido en algo solo porque se creía capaz de sobrellevarlo por su cuenta.

No había logrado ni una ni la otra cosa, y lo que era peor, explicarse y pedir perdón a Akko por todo eso no era algo que pudiera hacer ahora.

-¡Lo siento, Akko!- gritó cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños, sintió que se mareaba y el estrés se apoderaba de ella- Pero créeme por favor, lo que sea que Andrew te dijo ¡Es mentira!

-¡Tú eres la que miente! ¡Usaste una poción! ¡Tú no sientes nada por mí!

-¡No tenemos tiempo! Te prometo que te contare todo, te diré toda la verdad, no te ocultare nada más, pero por favor- pidió ya no sabiendo que hacer, no disimulaba la súplica en su voz- por favor… quítate lo que sea que Andrew te dio.

Akko miró aun con desconfianza a Diana y luego abrió su palma, desvelando un anillo.

-No es un reloj…- comentó y la rubia trató de acercarse a ella con cuidado.

-Escúchame, Buru guru Dra tomó el aspecto de Andrew, con él fue con quien hablaste, si no está contigo ahora, significa que logró hacer que el reloj funcionara en ti…

De repente los ojos de la castaña se hicieron para atrás y quedó tensa, su cuerpo cayó de espalda, totalmente tieso, directo al abismo.

Diana no tardó nada en reaccionar, tomando su escoba y siguiéndola. Veía el cuerpo de Akko cayendo, estiró su mano para poder alcanzarla, ya no quedaba nada para llegar al suelo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

* * *

 _ **Por primera vez, en perfecta armonía**_

* * *

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer- confesó Chariot.

Tenía a Akko tendida en su cama, las respiración de la chica era pausada y relajada, tal y cual como si estuviera dormida.

Dirigió su mano a la derecha de la chica e inspeccionó el brillante anillo. Un dragón disimulado adornaba el canto del mismo, y tras hacer un pequeño "clic" este se abría, desvelando un reloj oculto, cuyas agujas corrían en forma inversa.

-Está absorbiendo su alma ya- comentó con pesar, dejando descansar la mano nuevamente.

Miró luego a todos allí, sus amigas y Andrew, que debían tener la misma mirada que ella portaba.

-Yo iré a buscarla.

Chariot esperaba esa propuesta de Diana, de todas las alumnas allí, era la más informada de lo que estaba pasando.

Ir en busca de las demás profesoras, que se habían retirado por el portal, escoltando a los ilustrados, tardaría el tiempo suficiente para perder por completo a Akko.

Aun así, sabiendo todo esto, no se arriesgaría a pedirle a Diana algo tan peligroso para lo que ella misma se estaba ofreciendo.

-Profesora- insistió la rubia- usted no puede ir, debe quedarse de este lado y sellar al demonio, yo no manejo ese tipo de magia.

Chariot también sabia eso, inclusive si Akko no sobrevivía, lo prudente era encerrar a la criatura en cuanto saliera del anillo, cerciorándose así que no atacara a nadie más.

-Yo iré- repitió.

-Entrar en la mente de una persona infectada por un demonio puede ser muy peligroso, Diana- advirtió la más grande.

-Yo la acompañare- dijo Lotte.

-Yo también voy- concordó Sucy.

-Sí necesitan mi ayuda, yo también iré- se sumó Amanda.

-No, es demasiado para una mente, en especial tan joven como la de Akko, simplemente tenerse a ella misma, que alguien más ingresara es ya de por si es excederse.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser Diana?

-Sin tratar de sonar presuntuosa, tengo mejor dominio de algunos hechizos… y estudie la naturaleza de Buru Guru Dra en este tiempo… sin mencionar el suero.

-¿El suero?

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo todo, pero suponía que no había eliminado a Buru Guru Dra por completo… temía que viviera en mí, ocultándose… por eso tomaba un suero. Profesora, usted sabe que ese suero me da ventaja contra este demonio. Soy la más indicada para esto ¡Si alguien puede traer de vuelta a Akko! Por favor ¡Confié en mí!

Chariot sabía que todo lo que decía Diana era cierto, y también que se le acababa el tiempo.

-Te lo encargó mucho, Diana.

* * *

Despertó rodeada de murmullos y bullicio. Trató de enfocar su vista y lo primero que diviso fue el cielo, aunque sutilmente interrumpidos por cabezas que la rodeaban.

Reconocía a cada una de las chicas, pues se trataba de la misma persona repetidamente, Akko.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hace Diana aquí?- preguntó una.

-Es tan molesta que inclusive nos vino a sermonear dentro de nuestra cabeza.

-Que irritante es.

-Vete, Diana.

La rubia se puso de pie ignorándolas a todas.

"La verdadera debe de estar dormida como lo está la original en el mundo real. Tengo que encontrarla a tiempo, antes que Buru Guru Dra y hacer que despierte" se dijo, vagamente escuchaba el reclamo de las Akko que las rodeaba.

-¿A dónde encuentro a su original?- preguntó sin inmutarse de las burlas.

-¿Por qué crees que te ayudaríamos?

-Sí, Diana ha sido horrible con nosotras últimamente.

-Ninguna te quiere aquí, déjanos en paz.

No reclamó por esto. Por todo lo que había visto, sabía que Akko estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesta. No esperaba que de la nada volviera a confiar en ella y le ayudara.

-Bien…

Con su varita invoca a una escoba y luego la multiplico hasta tener cuatro. Se concentró todo lo que pudo y haciendo unas líneas hacia los cuatros puntos cardinales, teniendo como ella misma el norte, comenzó a conjurar.

-"Serve me aequalis"

Ahora donde había señalado, se materializaron 3 magas, tomando el mismo aspecto que Diana.

-Nos dividiremos, cada una tomara un punto, este, oeste- señaló a cada una por su lado- sur- señaló a la que tenía en frente y yo tomare el norte.

-Sí- contestaron las tres.

-No pierdan tiempo con las representaciones de la mente de Akko, solo busquen a la original, debería de estar dormida, si dan con ella o con Buru Guru Dra, háganlo saber. ¡En marcha!

* * *

Diana divisó lo que parecía ser una ciudad con altos edificios. Al ingresar, volando en su escoba, notó que la cantidad de representaciones de Akko era casi nula allí.

-Cómo si las hubieran espantados… -murmuró, acercándose a un ventanal, donde abajo, apoyada en la pared, descansaban varias mudas de ropa. Al inspeccionarlas mejor se dio cuenta que se trataba del uniforme de Luna Nova- Que extraño…

Tardó demasiado en notar el brillo rojo del otro lado del ventanal, para cuando subió la mirada ya este se rompía y la enorme criatura se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-Diana.

Escuchó que la llamaban con esa voz áspera y grave, mientras esquivaba como podía unos lazos gruesos que la perseguían.

"Es más rápido y fuerte aquí" pensó viendo el tamaño que tomaba la criatura que la amenazaba.

De tanto cuidar su espalda no vio el edificio que se le venía encima, quedando sepultada bajo de él.

Buru Guru Dra aprovechó para aplastar aún más los escombros y cerciorarse de haber matado a la bruja.

-Ya veo… ha venido a buscarla- se dijo una vez que, removiendo los restos del edificio, dio con el cuerpo de la maga, tragándolo de un bocado- pero esta es solo una parte… que brillante y talentosa eres… ¡Diana!

* * *

La zona por la que surcaba su escoba era lo más parecido a un desierto. La arena y el cielo eran las únicas cosas que se apreciaban, por eso, cuando distinguió un pequeño oasis no dudo en bajar vuelo hacia allí.

Desde la distancia le había parecido más pequeño, pero ahora estando adentro, notaba lo enorme del lugar.

Los arboles eran más grandes de lo que se esperaría y el césped le llegaba hasta pasada su cintura, la humedad se le pegaba a la piel y era difícil moverse por allí sin ningún camino que se marcara.

Ya estaba concluyendo lo deshabitado del lugar cuando escuchó un llanto.

Avanzó guiada por sus oídos, haciendo a un lado la maleza que se le cruzaba, hasta finalmente dar con la chica.

Como todo ser aparte de ella en el lugar, se trataba de Akko.

-Otra representación de su cabeza- murmuró con desanimo- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó acercándose, quizás podía convencerla de ayudarle a descartar el lugar si le decía lo que sabía.

-Me caí- contestó la castaña, tratando de dejar de sollozar.

-¿Te caíste? ¿No estás un poco grande para llorar solo por caerte?

-¡Me caí de allí arriba, idiota Diana!- contestó en defensa, señalando unas ramas a lo alto- tu también llorarías si te despertaras por un golpe dado desde esa altura- se terminó de quejar, tocándose la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- terminó preguntando, viendo como la chica parecía querer llorar de nuevo.

-A ti no te importa como yo este.

La respuesta le sorprendió un poco, pero luego razonó que quizás se debía a que las representaciones de Akko sabían que ella la detestaba y que aún le guardaban rencor.

-Sí me importa…- contestó vagamente buscando entre los arboles algún otro indicio.

-"Te importaba"- corrigió Akko, sacudiéndose el polvo e irguiéndose- que para luego ya tomaste esa estúpida poción y te libraste de mí.

-¿Tan mal te tomaste lo de la poción? Ya olvida eso.

-No voy a olvidarlo.

-¿Por qué estás tan encaprichada con eso?

-¡Porque tú lo decidiste sola!

-Claro que lo hice ¿Quién más debía decidir?

-¡Yo!

-¿Tu?-preguntó sin comprender y la chica solamente inflo una de sus mejillas, haciendo notar más su enojo- ¿Por qué te molestas?

-¡Quiero estar molesta!

-Agh…- exclamó con cansancio. Recordó pronto que tenía una misión que seguir y decidió dejar de lado la charla- Necesito encontrar a la original Akko, es importante ¿Sabes dónde está?

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

Diana sonrió ante la pregunta, negó con su cabeza y se resignó.

-Está bien, no me ayudes- contestó con calma- y estas en lo correcto… en estar molesta conmigo… no te lo reprocho. Debo encontrar a Akko ahora, adiós.

-¿Y quién dijo que estaba molesta contigo?

La pregunta la hizo detener nuevamente.

-¿Con quién más lo estarías?

-Es decir… sí, estoy molesta contigo… pero también estoy molesta conmigo…

-¿Molesta contigo misma?

-Por no saber qué hacer… contigo…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Oh!

Ambas fueron interrumpidas por la fuerte sacudida que estaban recibiendo desde el suelo.

-¡¿Un terremoto?!

-No… no es eso- contestó a rubia y así como apareció, el temblor se detuvo.

Unas sombras comenzaron a moverse entre los árboles y ambas la siguieron con la mirada hasta un troncó caído, de repente dos ojos rojos enormes se abrieron entre la madera.

-Te encontré…

Los árboles se volvieron en contra de ellas, moviéndose y buscando aplastarlas. La rubia no tardó en reaccionar, subiendo a su escoba y buscando alejarse del peligro.

-¡Deprisa!- le gritó a Akko extendiéndole una mano mientras la castaña corría esquivando las ramas, que sin piedad buscaban golpearla.

-¡Déjame sola!

-¡Akko! ¡No es momento de estar molesta!

-¡Déjame en paz!

Discutiendo, Diana no vio una gruesa rama que iba directo a su cara, teniendo que maniobrar apresuradamente para esquivarla, sintiendo el tirón de un giro tan brusco.

-¡Bien!- gritó de mala gana mientras Akko seguía esquivando por su cuenta los árboles.

Tomó velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia arriba, saliendo finalmente del bosque. A esa altura ya ningún árbol llegaba a tocarla y el oasis comenzó a hacerse pequeño a medida que se alejaba.

"Es solo una creación de la mente de Akko, ni siquiera debería estar perdiendo el tiempo así" razonó apretando con fuerza su escoba "aparte… Buru Guru Dra ya sabe que estoy aquí… es muy fuerte estando adentro… dijo "Te encontré" me cazara a partir de ahora"

Echo su mirada atrás, donde los árboles en el oasis aún se movían amenazantemente.

"Maldición…"

* * *

Akko no entendía porque los árboles que hasta hace un momento descansaban tranquilos con ella, querían ahora matarla.

Le faltaba el aire y en una torpe carrera terminó cayendo de frente sobre unas raíces viejas, estas se quebraron y la dejaron caer aún más profundo.

-Ven aquí, niña.

Otra vez esa voz áspera, creía que estaba en todos lados, la agotaba, le asustaba.

-¡Ah!- gritó cuando las ramas golpearon con fuerza la base de raíces, tratando de llegar a ella, no podía salir de allí, la habían atrapado.

-¡Akko!

La voz de Diana entre todos los estruendos la hizo abrir los ojos en su búsqueda. La chica trataba de colar su mano en uno de los costados de las enredaderas de las raíces.

-¡Akko, ven!- la volvió a llamar, y las raíces se agrietaron por los nuevos golpes de las bestias- ¡Akko!

-¡Déjame, Diana!- gritó cubriéndose los oídos, haciéndose lo más pequeña que pudo en su lugar- prefiero estar aquí.

-¡Deja de ser tan terca!

-¡La terca eres tú!

-¡Akko, no tenemos tiempo de discutir esto, por favor!

-¡No! ¡Ya dejaste en claro que no hace falta "nunca" discutir nada! ¡Todo son solo tus asuntos y puedes hacer lo que quieres! ¡¿Verdad?! Sin importar los demás…

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Solo estaba pensando en ti!

-¡Mentirosa! Yo nunca quise que tomaras esa poción…

-¡Akko!- la interrumpió. Otra embestida hizo temblar la jaula natural en la que se encontraba, no debía resistir mucho tiempo.

-Debió ser muy fácil para ti solo tomar una poción y hacer que todo se esfumara.

-¡Nunca tome una poción de desamor!- confesó finalmente, haciendo que la castaña pusiera atención en silencio- fue una mentira. Perdón.

-Pero… yo te vi con un frasco…

-Era suero- explicó- Sabia que Buru Guru Dra estaba en mi todavía, como un parasito, así funcionan los demonios... no quería que te acercaras a mí, por eso…

-¿Por eso me tratabas distante y mal? ¿Para mantenerme alejada de Dra?

-Sí, pero sería una mentira decir que era solo por eso. Yo… estaba molesta… con todo. Por cómo todo se había escapado de mis manos. Fui muy cruel contigo ¿No es así?- preguntó con pena- perdón, estaba confundida… me vi obligada a confesar lo que sentía y no sabía que esperar… perdón, Akko.

-¡Diana, yo sentía lo mismo! ¡Yo soy la que debe decir eso! ¡No sabía que hacer o que decir y preferí esconderme ¡Perdón! Ni siquiera sé que se supone que debo sentir, pero Diana, me importas, de verdad de verdad me importas… solo que…

Con una fuerte embestida las bestias lograron quebrar las raíces, dando paso nuevamente a las pesadas ramas que empezaron a aplastar el lugar sin miramientos.

El oasis parecía colapsar, hundiéndose en su propio centro, la arena alrededor hacia lo suyo tratando de desaparecerlo entre sus vientos.

La tormenta de arena comenzaba a concentrarse, pero antes que pudiera volverse un muro imposible de penetrar, la escoba de Diana la sacó de allí a gran velocidad, llevándola a cielo abierto y fuera de peligro.

Aun varios minutos más tarde, el fuerte agarre de Akko en su cintura hizo que se apiadara de ella, bajando la velocidad del vuelo y, con esto, tomando aire profundamente.

Deseó que las demás copias hayan tenido mejor suerte, pero aun siendo todas malas noticias de su parte, no podía evitar sentir su espalda más relajada pese a estar siendo fuertemente apretada. Sentía el gusto de haber recuperado a su amiga, aunque sea solo una parte de la mente de Akko.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _-Capitulo 9-_

* * *

 _ **-No necesitas ver tan lejos-  
**_

* * *

-¿Y… como es que lo supiste?

Diana y Akko llevaban caminado por lo que ahora parecía ser un pueblo abandonado, ya hacia varios minutos.

-¿Saber qué?- preguntó Diana sin parar de caminar.

-¿Qué estabas enamorada de mí?

-Sigues diciendo palabras como esas muy fácilmente…

-Claro… ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba… de esa forma?

-… no lo sé… no lo recuerdo…

-¿Sabes? Si estoy en mi cabeza, y yo ni siquiera soy yo y yo solo soy una… idea, proyección, representación de Akko… ¿Cuál es el problema que seas sincera conmigo? No se lo diré a nadie.

-Al ser parte de la cabeza de Akko estás vinculada a ella.

-… ¿Por eso no vas a decirme como supiste que te gustaba?

-Ya te lo dije… no lo recuerdo.

-Mentirosa…

Siguieron caminando en silencio nuevamente.

-Déjame repasar a ver si entendí- volvió a interrumpir la castaña- Un demonio se metió a mi cuerpo, haciendo que este en un estado de coma, allá afuera, en la realidad. Para despertarme, y evitar así que el reloj consuma mi alma, hay una "yo" original, en este lado de las cosas, o sea mi mente, que debemos encontrar y despertar… para que la verdadera yo de la realidad también despierte.

-Más o menos…

-¿Y si no encontramos a la "yo" original a tiempo o antes que Buru Guru Dra?

-Primero se consumirá tu alma y obviamente morirás.

-Que… alentador ¿Algo más?

-Si mueres mientras yo este adentro de tu mente… yo también moriré.

-Más alentador aun- confesó pensando en los funerales de ambas y como en el entierro de Diana le lloraban todas sus profesoras- Oye, Diana…si nos vamos a morir ¿Aun así no vas a decirme cómo fue que terminaste enamorándote de mí?

-No vamos a morir- contesto con contundencia la más alta- encontraremos a Akko, la despertaremos, romperemos ese reloj y encarcelaremos al demonio. Todo volverá a la normalidad- le aseguró.

-¿Y si no la encontramos?

-La encontraremos, ni siquiera voy a pensar en la posibilidad de fallar.

-Claro…

A la castaña comenzó a preocuparle, por aparte, el aspecto del pueblo que investigaban.

-¿Por qué esta así este lugar?- preguntó, creyéndose incapaz de albergar algo así en su cabeza.

-Estas deben ser más proyecciones de tu mente… quizás algún pueblo que conociste en algún momento y quedo en tu memoria.

-No recuerdo nada tan… descuidado.

-Es el reloj, esta deteriorando las cosas de tu mente, y con la ayuda de Buru guru Dra, que debe estar invadiendo tus pensamientos, no me sorprende que cambie bastante.

-¿Eh? Pero si lo detenemos a tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad… en mi cabeza ¿Verdad?

-Sí…- contestó sintiendo pena por como ahora su compañera miraba a su alrededor con temor- al principio solo creí que se trataba de una gran frustración por no llegar a comprenderte.

-¿Mmm?- exclamó, poniendo atención a la rubia.

-Pensaba "¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en tonterías?". Te veía y escuchaba hablar sobre tus ideales y objetivos, y me parecían de lo más básico y soso, débiles… pero tú nunca dejabas de creer… aun cuando nadie te apoyaba. No lo entendía para nada… y la gente que te rodeaba tampoco lo hacía... Lo gracioso es que con el tiempo comencé a sentir más frustración por nosotros, que no podíamos ver lo que te hacia imparable. Te lo dije una vez, llegue a sentir envidia de ti.

-¿Diana?

-Quería entenderte- confesó viéndola con una sonrisa- cuando me ayudaste en casa, ahí estaba de nuevo esa frustración por no lograr hacerte desistir, pero fue justamente eso lo que solucionó todo. Estaba perpleja de como tu terquedad y obstinación me habían ayudado. Para ese momento deje de cuestionar tu poder. Te admiraba… y buscaba entenderte mas… genuinamente me comenzaste a preocupar y te quería. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que más que entenderte… era reconocer en ti lo que yo sabía, pero había olvidado.

-¿Reconocer?

-Sí… ¿Cómo explicarlo? A veces hablabas o hacías algo, con tu particular forma de ser, y yo solo con estar cerca, para escucharte o verte, hacia mi pecho se llenara de una sensación cálida, como recordar algo que había olvidado. Me recordabas a mí cuando creía en todas esas cosas- concluyó con nostalgia- cuando era muy feliz creyendo… y comencé a creer en ti, en tu creyente corazón… y la sensación cálida que me brindaba… era como estar en casa.

La rubia se detuvo en una de las esquinas para mirarla.

-Ya no solo me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo, solo pensarte me animaba y hacia que mi pecho se sintiera curioso… supongo que allí fue cuando lo supe. Realmente me gustas, Akko.

La castaña luchó por sostenerle la mirada, aun estando avergonzada. Diana le brindaba una cálida sonrisa, como si estuviera muy segura de lo que decía. Era algo tan diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado en su vida, y por eso creyó que debía prestar toda su atención pese a la vergüenza que le invadía.

-Supongo que me asuste- confesó luego, cambiando su mirada por una expresión apenada- me vi superada por mis sentimientos y trate de resistirlos, "controlarlos" pero solo logre ocultar lo que sentía muy dentro de mí. Ahora que lo pienso, era como tratar de ocultar el sol con un dedo. No tenía ningún control sobre lo que sentía por ti, Akko.

Diana retomó la marcha y caminaron en silencio por varios metros. A diferencia de la primera vez que se confesó, que había sido una sencilla afirmación de lo que el demonio dijo, ahora se sentía mejor con finalmente expulsarlo todo de su interior.

Creyó que por tratarse simplemente de una idea de Akko, y no la original, había facilitado las cosas.

Pensaba en eso cuando sus dedos fueron abrazados por la palma de la otra chica, para luego acomodar mejor su mano.

-Esta soy yo- habló la castaña, notando la mirada curiosa que recibía- haciendo algo al respecto con tu confesión ¿Ok?

Diana sonrió al ver el sonrojo que viajaba hasta las orejas en Akko.

-Ok…

-Y…- comenzó tratando de ignorar la calidez del momento- cuando me encuentres, a mi yo verdadero, y nos saques de esto, y encerremos a ese demonio, y todo vuelva a la normalidad… dime lo que me acaba de decir ¿De acuerdo? Procura hacerlo.

-Lo prometo.

Ante la respuesta solo agarró más firmemente la mano que sostenía, ocultando su rostro hacia abajo.

-Bien…

-Mira- pidió Diana cortando abruptamente el momento.

En el cielo, a toda velocidad, una escoba y su bruja se acercaban a donde estaba, descendiendo.

-La encontramos- anuncio la bruja.

-¿Eh? ¿Otra Diana?

-Es un hechizo que utilice para ayudarme- explicó apremiantemente- rápido ¡Vamos!

-¡Yo también voy!- anuncio Akko recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia e invitándola a subir a la escoba con ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _-Capitulo 10-_

* * *

 _ **-Escapando entre las incertidumbres de la noche-**_

* * *

Se encontraban ahora en un claro, abierto, con el piso en enormes azulejos anaranjados y blanco.

-Mmm me recuerda un poco a mi cocina… solo que no hay cocina, ni mesa… pero los azulejos son iguales- comentó Akko apreciando el suelo- aunque… no tan grande.

-Ya te lo dije, estamos en tu cabeza, todo está relacionado con tus recuerdos y experiencias- agregó Diana.

-¡Allí están!- indicó la otra rubia, señalando al frente.

Delante de ellas, a varios metros todavía, podían ver una tercera Diana, la cual custodiaba a su lado una cama, con una chica durmiendo en ella, Akko.

-No logro hacer que despierte- confesó cuando las demás chicas llegaron a donde estaban.

-¿Cómo que no logras hacer que despierte?- preguntó Akko tomando a su otra parte de los hombros y sacudiéndola frenéticamente mientras le gritaba- ¡Despierta, despierta, idiota!

-Se está diciendo idiota a ella misma…

-Déjala…

-¿Por qué no despierto?- preguntó la castaña viendo a las demás brujas.

-No lo sé.

-Quizás el reloj consumió mucho de su alma ya… debe estar muy débil.

-O quizás Buru Guru Dra la hechizó para que no pueda despertar mientras termina el proceso.

-¿Algún tipo de maleficio?

-Es poco probable, nos cazaba a nosotras como si fuéramos una amenaza, no… él no sabe dónde la verdadera Akko esta. No pudo haberle hecho nada.

-¡Ya se!

Las rubias dejaron de hablar y miraron a Akko, quien parecia convencida de su descubrimiento.

-¡Tienes que besarla!

-¡¿Por qué haría eso?!- preguntaron al unísono, haciendo que la castaña se encogiera un poco por lo mal que recibieron su propuesta.

-Porque… eso funcionó con Sucy… casi- comenzó a explicar.

-Dijiste que no llegaste a besarla.

-Es verdad, no llegue y funciono, pero creía fervientemente en eso del beso del verdadero amor… y funcionó con solo acercarme.

-Verdaderamente no amas a Sucy.

-Y verdaderamente ni la besaste- acotó otra.

-… cierto. Pero… me lo explicó Lotte, eso de los cuentos infantiles que conozco. Aunque ustedes los magos que crecieron con magia tienen una versión diferente.

-La versión original, será.

-Sí, eso de que Blancanieves y la bruja de verdad existieron, y la Bella Durmiente también… y lo que despertó a ambas fue un beso de amor verdadero.

-Pero eso fue porque el príncipe tenía un familiar mago, había sangre mágica en él, aunque no lo supiera… no fue solamente porque la besó… aparte, en ambos casos es bien sabido que no era amor de verdad… lo estudiamos en clases.

-No importa, Diana- insistió Akko- tu eres una maga, una maga de verdad, tienes magia en tu sangre "5000 antepasados de una noble familia de magos"- siguió imitando la voz de sus amigas- y más importante, me amas de verdad.

-Yo no dije eso…- comentó la que todo ese tiempo había estado con ella desde que se encontraron.

-¡Si lo dijiste!

-No lo dije, dije… admití… que si me gustabas.

-¡Es más o menos lo mismo!

-¡Claro que no lo es!

-¡Va en el mismo camino! ¡Es de la misma especie! ¡Comparten nacionalidad!... Es como lo mismo… en un nivel más bajito.

-¡No tiene ningún sentido lo que estás diciendo!

-Podría funcionar…

Ambas dejaron de discutir para ver a una de las imágenes de Diana, quien parecía haber razonado en serio lo que Akko decía.

-Tiene razón en decir que en ambos casos somos seres mágicos y… genuinamente tenemos un sentimiento puro de buscar la felicidad y bienestar de la otra, amor o no… o como sea que podría llamarse, si nos concentramos en eso… podría funcionar.

-Si es que hablamos de ese tipo de maldición- opinó la tercera- de todas formas… no tenemos mucho tiempo… y supongo que no perdemos nada- concluyó caminando hacia la cama.

Las demás la vieron sentarse a un lado de la dormida y como, aunque tomándose su tiempo, se inclinó para besarla.

Para su sorpresa, y la de todos allí, cuando abrió los ojos y se alejó un poco, se encontró también con los rojos de Akko, mirándola.

-¿Funcionó?- preguntó la castaña, asombrada que su propia teoría diera resultado.

-Algo va mal…

Las tres miraron con más atención la escena, y notaron que la Diana de la cama, aprecia temblar. Con esfuerzo se las ingenió para mirar hacia atrás, en donde estaban.

-Corran…- alcanzó a decir, antes que las manos de Akko se trasformaran en lazos gruesos que la envolvieron.

-¡Una trampa!- exclamó la otra, viendo como la cama desaparecía y se trasformaba en el cuerpo de una criatura enorme.

En donde antes estaba el rostro de Akko, ahora había una enorme mandíbula con arrugas, que se dirigió sin miramientos a la Diana que había atrapado, devorándola de un bocado.

-¡Vamos, Akko!

A la castaña le tomó tiempo reaccionar, aun cuando Diana ya la tenía agarrada de la muñeca y tiraba con ella para que corrieran.

Trató de llegar a su escoba pero una de las extremidades golpeo fuerte en el lugar, no solo destruyéndola, sino también agrietando el suelo.

Trataron de huir en otra dirección, pero dos lazos la sujetaron, y aunque Diana sujetaba con firmeza su mano, la fuerza que uso el demonio para separarlas fue mayor.

\- ¡"Scintillae"!- gritó la rubia, y varias chispas dañaron el lazo, soltándola- Akko- comento desde el suelo, viendo como la criatura movía a la bruja de un lado a otro, violentamente, soltándola en un brusco lanzamiento - ¡Akko!

Pero solo podía ver como la otra maga ya caía sin ningún tipo de control. Trató de correr hacia donde estaba, pero afortunadamente su otra parte paso a tiempo en su escoba, agarrándola del brazo.

-Te tengo- comentó la bruja y recibió una sonrisa de alivio de Akko mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse detrás de ella.

-Por casi…- comentó también aliviada la primera Diana, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para alegrarse, los lazos del demonio ya trataban de atraparla nuevamente.

"Esto va mal, muy mal" pensaba mientras con hechizos y saltos evitaba ser atrapada "No solo no encontramos a Akko, Buru Guru Dra ya eliminó a dos de mis partes, ni siquiera pudimos descartar correctamente las zonas de búsqueda… no encontraremos a la original a tiempo"

Una de las extremidades la golpeó de costado, tirándola a un lado, haciendo que aterrizara con una de sus rodillas, se movió con velocidad esquivando el siguiente ataque.

Tuvo tiempo de mirarse la herida, y como lo sentía, se había provocado un buen raspón, el cual ya comenzaba a arderle

" _Tu también llorarías si te golpearas desde esa altura"_

El recuerdo de esas palabras le hizo abrir grande los ojos. Busco en el cielo a Akko, estaba con su otra parte, esquivando con la escoba los lazos que trataban de atraparla.

-¡Akko!- la llamó mientras empezaba a correr hacia ellas- ¡¿Por qué llorabas?!

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó la castaña, aun fuertemente agarrada de la espalda de la otra chica.

-¡¿Por qué llorabas cuando te encontré?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo sé!- contestó mirando desde arriba a quien le gritaba.

-¡Recuérdalo! ¡Llorabas! ¡¿Por qué?!

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordarlo, estando en el oasis, con esos grandes árboles.

-¡Me caí!- contestó de repente- ¡Me caí de uno de los arboles!

-¡¿Por qué te caíste?!

-¡No lo sé!- volvió a gritar- ¡Estaba dormida! ¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?!

Pero ante esta respuesta, la Diana que tenía enfrente de ella también lo entendió.

-¿Te despertaste porque te caíste de dónde dormías?- preguntó ella esta vez.

-Supongo que si… ¿Por qué es importante?

-¡Estas bromeando! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Tú eres la Akko original!- contestó, pero por esa distracción, un lazo logró tomar la cola de la escoba y comenzaba a atraerlas a su rostro.

-"¡Impedimenta!"

Buru Guru Dra vio como sus extremidades eran inmovilizadas de repente, dándoles lugar a las chicas en la escoba de zafarse y huir.

-¡Yo seré tu rival!- anuncio Diana, de pie, quien había lanzado el hechizo- ¡Despierta a Akko! ¡Yo lo detendré!- gritó dirigiéndose ahora a las chicas.

Su otra parte no dudo en retirarse apenas escuchó esto.

-Eres una maga muy talentosa, Diana- admitió la criatura, encogiéndose y mostrándose ante ella en la forma original con la que se había presentado- en años no he visto tanto potencial en una cabeza tan pequeña.

-No tengo ningún interés en recibir halagos de un demonio.

-Pero siendo estúpidamente tan noble… no llegaras muy lejos.

-¡"Baubillious"!- gritó sin hacerle ningún caso, de su varita una esfera de luz amarillenta se dirigió a velocidad contra el demonio. Este simplemente desvelo una boca enorme donde tenía las arrugas, y se tragó el hechizo.

-No te confundas, niña. Que me hayas hecho frente en la realidad, solo se debe a lo débil que me sentía luego de estar usando un hechizo de aspecto durante días- dijo con soberbia, mientras de su cuerpo varias extremidades salieron, capturando a Diana en varios puntos de su cuerpo.

Acercó su cara hasta que su frente toco la de la bruja y abrió nuevamente su boca.

-¡Interesante sabelotodo, de verdad, pero dime!... ¡¿Ahora que harás, Diana?!- le preguntó burlándose.

La chica le sonrió, estando agradecida de que esté tan cerca de ella. Levanto la varita a la altura de sus rostros.

-"Inferno Tría"

* * *

Akko dejó de quejarse cuando sintió la explosión a su espalda. Al mirar hacia atrás solo pudo ver una enorme columna de fuego en donde antes habían estado.

Apretó más fuerte a Diana y retomó sus reclamos.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Te dije que regresáramos!- gritó de nuevo, tratando de convencer a la bruja de volver al lugar- ¡Debemos ayudarla! ¡¿Qué haces?!

La maga solo miraba al frente, tratando de ignorar los gritos de su compañera. Podía ver una torre muy alta.

"El recuerdo de la torre del cristal de Luna Nova" razonó creyendo que eso había creado la mente de Akko "Bien"

Se dirigió hacia allí, buscando la habitual saliente en donde su amiga a veces pasaba el tiempo y, como imagino, allí estaba.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- reclamó con pena, cuando ambas descendieron en la torre- ¡¿Por qué la abandonaste?!

-Escúchame, Akko, tienes que despertar, esa es nuestra prioridad.

-¡No me importa!

Diana la tomó de los hombros y le dio una sacudida para hacerla callar.

-¡Akko!- la llamó pero notó que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar- ¡Entiende! ¡Era solo un hechizo, no era real!

-¡Era demasiado real para mí!

-¡Era un hechizo! ¡Uno que solo estaba destinado a encontrarte! ¡Y te encontré! Yo también soy Diana ¿Ves?- pidió con desesperación, y Akko dejo de discutir- recuerdo todo lo que paso en el oasis también, y lo que dije… me tomaste de la mano.

-¿Sabes esas cosas?

-Por supuesto, solo me dividí para buscarte… ahora que las demás partes no existen todo volvió a mi… soy la última. Es parte del hechizo- concluyó y aunque la castaña parecía seguir pensando en la parte sacrificada, razonó que no tenía tiempo para explicarlo todo- Akko, no tenemos tiempo, debes despertar.

-No sé cómo hacerlo.

-Concéntrate en hacerlo, todo este tiempo quisiste seguir en esta realidad, por eso ni siquiera pensaste que eras la original, o que debías despertar… hazlo ahora.

-¿Concentrarme en que, Diana?- preguntó algo frustrada- que se supone que deba pensar para despertar.

-¿Qué haces comúnmente para despertar?

-¡¿Estas bromeando?!- preguntó preocupada- ni siquiera el ruidoso despertador de Lotte logra hacer eso por las mañanas ¡Ni siquiera Lotte tirándome agua logra hacer que me despierte por las mañanas! ¡¿Qué digo agua?! ¡Ni siquiera Sucy envenenándome logra hacer que me despierte por las mañanas!

-Diana…

Ambas miraron hacia el interior de la torre, en el umbral, desde las sombras, dos esferas rojas se distinguían. Las manos pálidas aparecieron primero apoyándose en el marcó y luego el cuerpo humanoide del demonio comenzó a salir, volviéndose cada vez más grande, teniendo que romper el arco para pasar.

"Debió encontrarnos rápido por lo que Akko ahora es consiente que es la original, no cabe duda que cada vez está tomando más su control" razonó la rubia poniéndose al frente de Akko y apuntando con su varita a la bestia.

Inspeccionó el lugar en busca de ayuda, su escoba estaba tirada a un costado, se preguntó qué tan rápido podría tomarla y escapar con Akko.

-¡Diana!- gritó su compañera, agarrando con su puño la capa de esta.

Habían retrocedido lo suficiente hasta llegar al borde de la saliente.

"¡Una caída!" pensó viendo el abismo.

-Akko…- la llamó para que prestara atención- ¿Confías en mí?

-¡¿Cómo para preguntar eso ahora?!- se quejó al tiempo que la criatura rompía por completo la entrada, haciendo que la torre temblara- ¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces sígueme- anuncio antes de tomarla de la muñeca, dándose la vuelta y tirándose por la saliente, arrastrándola con ella.

Akko dejó de gritar cuando los brazos de Diana la envolvieron con fuerza.

-Por favor, Akko, tienes que despertar- pidió hablándole al oído con calma- concéntrate para despertar, porque si no lo haces… la persona que amo morirá. Por favor, despierta.

-¿Diana?

Pero de inmediato la rubia la empujó con fuerza y le apuntó con la varita.

-"¡Expulso!"- gritó y el hechizo, al golpear, hizo que el cuerpo de Akko acelerara su caída.

Lo último que vio Akko fue como el cuerpo de Diana se alejaba a velocidad, mientras la torre se rompía, desvelando lo grande que Guru Buru Dra se había vuelto.

-¡Diana!- gritó cuando unos lazos pálidos abrazaron el cuerpo de la bruja.

No tenía control sobre sus movimientos, movía sus brazos en el aire sin poder dominarse, su cara se perfiló mirando al suelo que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Iba a estrellarse.

* * *

Cayó sobre algo suave. Ya no sentía el viento en su rostro, por lo contrario, la envolvía un ambiente cálido.

Abrió los ojos con confusión y ya no estaba la torre, ni el demonio, ni Diana. Tenía varias miradas en ellas, todas expectantes y confundidas.

-¡Diana lo logró!- exclamó Lotte, corriendo a abrazar a su compañera.

-Ciertamente- confesó Chariot- aunque ella aun…

Todas miraron ahora al costado de la castaña. En el suelo, en el centro de un pentagrama dibujado con polvo verde y varios símbolos, Diana parecía dormir, aunque a diferencia de como habían visto a Akko hasta ese momento, su rostro estaba tenso.

* * *

Diana lanzó un gritó cuando sintió que sus huesos se quebrarían. El demonio le dio un respiro aflojando su agarre, pero aun teniéndola fuertemente agarrada con dos enormes manos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a arruinarlo todo?!- preguntó la criatura no ocultando su frustración- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

La maga no le contestó, trataba de concentrarse, intentando despertar ella también. Nuevamente apretaron su cuerpo, haciendo que solo pudiera sentir el dolor.

-¡Un ser tan insignificante! ¡¿Cómo me arruinaste?!- volvió a bramar el demonio.

-No te confundas- habló la chica, esforzándose por mirarle- que me hayas hecho frente antes es solo porque se trataba de un fragmento de mí- finalizó, burlándose de lo que antes el demonio le dijo.

-Así es cómo quieres morir ¿Eh? Con tu altanería hasta el último momento… ya veo- exclamó dándose aire, mirando con detenimiento a la bruja- si esas fueron tus últimas palabras…

Comenzó a hacer presión en el cuerpo, pero no tanta como para matarla, lo sabía, iba a disfrutar verla sufrir hasta que su cuerpo se quebrara.

"Diana"

Su nombre salió de algún lado. Reconocía la voz. De entre todo el caos que estaba viviendo, el sonido le pareció lejano y calmado.

"Concéntrate Diana"

Su rostro se sentía raro, alejado de lo que la criatura le hacía, se sentía bien.

Trató de concentrarse en esa sensación, de a poco tampoco sintió la presión que antes estaba en sus costillas.

Le pesaban los parpados pero terminó esforzarse por abrirlos.

La recibieron unas largas pestañas, que luego se alejaron, desvelando unos ojos rojos que la veían somnolientamente.

-¿Akko?- preguntó apoyando sus codos, reincorporándose un poco sobre ellos.

-Sí…- le contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

Diana comenzó a ver a su alrededor y vio la compañía de sus otras amigas también en la sala, su profesora estaba allí, también mirándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Ay!.. ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!- comenzó a gritar Akko sacudiendo su mano. El anillo que llevaba brillaba en un alarmante rojo vivo.

-¡Quítate eso!- le gritó Diana, ya totalmente despierta, tomándole la mano y arrancando el anillo de su dueña, tirándolo en el pentagrama en el que estaban.

-¡Rápido, salgan de ahí!- ordenó Chariot, y las chicas se movieron, colocándose a la par de los demás.

Todos observaron como el anillo temblaba en el suelo, hasta romperse y liberar al demonio, que comenzó a dar golpes contra una pared invisible, delimitada por el pentagrama en el suelo.

Aullaba despavorido y lleno de ira, miraba a todos con ojos cargados de odio mientras no dejaba de golpear su celda.

-Ya has hecho demasiado- anuncio la mayor, tirando a la celda invisible una pequeña esfera de cristales rotos.

Buru Guru Dra atacó de lleno la pequeña figura, sabiendo lo que iba a pasarle.

-"¡Captis!"

Y con esto el pentagrama comenzó a encogerse, apretando al demonio junto con la esfera, hasta que se vio obligado a ocultarse en ella, y el conjuro llegó solo a delimitarla.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que la sala quedo en silencio, y aun luego, por varios segundos más, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _-Capitulo 11-_

* * *

 _ **-En donde ambas están-**_

* * *

-Así que fue todo por culpa de un demonio- concluyó Andrew, luego de escuchar todo lo que las chicas tenían para decirle.

-A veces cosas así pasan a las brujas y otros seres mágicos- explicó Chariot acompañándolo en su caminar- afortunadamente todo salió bien… esperó que esto no afecte la percepción que tiene sobre la magia.

-Para nada- contestó el muchacho mirando hacia la sala.

Akko y sus amigas aún estaban adentro de la habitación de la profesora, él, sin embargo, ya en el exterior, se disponía a marchar.

-Parece algo desilusionado- se atrevió a comentar la mayor y el chico cerró los ojos, al abrirlos trato de darle una expresión más indiferente.

-Desilusionado no- corrigió- preocupado quizás… parece ser que se me han adelantado.

-¿Perdone?

-No es nada.

-¿Necesita que se lo escolte hasta el portal?

-No realmente, conozco el camino… y me gustaría estar solo.

-Entiendo- contestó comprensivamente la mayor- no debería tener ningún problema, para este tipo de noche, siempre hay alguna bruja cuidando el portal. Seguramente le ayudaran a pasar cuando este allí.

-Gracias- contestó poniendo atención nuevamente hacia atrás- salúdelas de mi parte.

* * *

Chariot tomó con cuidado el anillo y la esfera de cristal.

El recipiente que había preparado ya estaba listo y, murmurando los conjuros correspondientes, puso ambas cosas adentro.

-¿Con eso será suficiente?

La mayor miró a la única persona que quedaba acompañándola en su habitación.

-Debería de serlo, Diana- contestó dejando con cuidado el pequeño jarrón en un estante- por esta noche por lo menos. Mañana a primera hora me reuniré con las demás profesoras y la directora para un mejor proceder con esto.

-Ya veo…

-Puedes ya relajarte- animó, viendo como la rubia aun portaba una mirada desconfiada hacia el jarrón- lo has hecho muy bien.

-Gracias pero…- comenzó sintiéndose mal solo recibir el cumplido- en realidad nada de esto hubiera pasado si en un principio hubiera actuado correctamente.

-Estas siendo muy dura contigo misma, Diana.

-Es la verdad- la interrumpió- yo se… yo sé que es la verdad.

Chariot sonrió ante la actitud llena de culpa. Analizándolo mejor, tuvieron mucho suerte que el incidente involucrara directamente a una alumna tan atenta y lista como lo era Diana.

-Quizás sea como dices- admitió la mayor- pero lo has resuelto todo responsablemente. Todo ha salido bien, no te castigues tanto, además…- agregó mirando hacia su ventana, donde el rostro de alguien al ser descubierto volvió a desaparecer- te están esperando.

Diana sabia a que se refería, podía adivinar quién aún estaba del otro lado de la puerta, pero solo recordar todo lo que había confesado le hacía dudar de querer salir.

-¿Diana?- la llamó su profesora, comprendiendo- creo que aún me queda un poco de esa famosa poción de desamor de la que hablaste- comentó conociendo la verdad sobre el asunto-… por si aún la necesitas.

La rubia suspiró en resignación para luego sonreírle.

-Muchas gracias… pero creo que ya tuve suficiente con ese tipo de pociones.

-Bien dicho.

* * *

Akko no tuvo que esperar realmente mucho tiempo para que Diana saliera a su encuentro. Ni siquiera tuvo que mediar palabra para que la rubia entendiera que quería caminar con ella rumbo al edificio.

Ya habían cruzado un buen tramo de los exteriores y aun no hablaban, lo que preocupaba a Akko, ya que en su cabeza, la cantidad de cosas que quería decir no dejaban de pasar.

-Por despertarme y salvarme de Buru Guru Dra - comenzó Diana, aun caminando y mirando al frente- muchas gracias.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no- negó al instante- yo soy la que debe darte las gracias. Tú entraste en mi cabeza para buscarme, aun arriesgando tu vida. Yo debo darte las gracias.

-No tendría que haberlo hecho si desde un principio no te hubiera mentido sobre la poción- explicó con simpleza- no solo busque anular al demonio por mi cuenta, sabiendo que me superaría… también en todo ese tiempo te trate mal y deje que se acercara a ti sin siquiera darme cuenta… perdón.

-¡Yo también debería pedirte perdón!- anuncio al no soportar como su compañera se echaba toda la culpa por lo ocurrido- Diana, fui desconsiderada con tus sentimientos. Nunca pensé en lo difícil que debió ser para ti hablarme de ellos, y yo simplemente… no hice nada… perdón.

-… no tienes por qué considerar mis sentimientos ¿Sabes?- admitió luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero que te veas en la obligación de hacer algo al respecto… como si debieras corresponderme o algo por el estilo…

-¿Ah?- volvió a exclamar sin entender, pero la otra chica no dijo nada mas- ¿Sabes, Diana? ¿Tienes idea de cómo hice para despertarte?

-Creo que me llamaste…

-¡Fue por un beso de amor verdadero! ¡Logre traerte por eso!

-No… no estoy segura de que así funcionan esas cosas- comentó algo apenada. Sabía lo del beso, nadie se lo había aclarado, pero ella podía sacar sus conclusiones de cuando despertó.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que fue así!- discutió con total seguridad- por eso pude despertarte ¡Por un beso de amor verdadero!

Estaba tan convencida y caminando llena de determinación por recordar su idea, que tardó en notar que la otra maga había dejado de seguirla.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó deteniéndose también y mirando hacia atrás, la rubia la miraba confundida.

-¿Akko?… ¿tu…? ¿Acaso te me estas declarando?

-… ¡No lo digas así!- exclamó exasperada, sintiendo como su rostro hervía.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón!…

Con algo de incomodidad retomaron el camino, volviendo al mutismo de un principio.

Ya iba bastante tensa, Akko inclusive pensaba que había olvidado como caminar y su propio andar le parecía ajeno. No pudo evitar temblar cuando sintió la mano de la otra chica envolviendo la suya.

-Esta soy yo… haciendo algo al respecto con tu confesión ¿Ok?- comentó con amabilidad Diana, pero Akko no pudo siquiera mirarla, solo asintió.

Poco a poco dejo de sentirse tan nerviosa con la idea de ir tomadas de la mano, pero no fue hasta que lanzo un largó suspiro que se dio cuenta que incluso le gustaba estar así.

-¿Sabes?- habló finalmente la castaña- ahora que puedo pensar más tranquilamente en esto… ya di mi primer beso.

-¿Estás pensando en besos?

-… No es el punto- aclaró volviéndose a incomodar- estaba pensando en lo molesta que estaba contigo por hacer una declaración tan horrible y luego besarme.

-Pero no fui yo.

-Lo se… lo cual hace del asunto aun peor- razonó- mi primer beso fue con esa cosa horrorosa… que triste historia para contar… ese tipo de primer beso… ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Diana se compadeció de la mirada perdida que llevaba su compañera, seguramente pensando en cómo relatar su primera experiencia en ese campo.

-Cuando tenga mis nietos… sentado a la par de la chimenea… preguntando ¿Abuelita, como fue tu primer beso?...

-Detente ahí- la interrumpió antes de que su dramatización se profundizara más- de hecho… tu primer beso no fue con Buru Guru Dra.

-¿Ah no?

-No sé cómo decir esto… supongo que no hay una buena forma de decirlo…- comenzó, reuniendo el valor para continuar- estuviste bajo los efectos de una poción de amor de Sucy… hace algún tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-Yo te la di y como consecuencia te enamoraste de mí.

-Oh no… no me digas que te bese a la fuerza.

-No, no- se apresuró en aclarar- no fue así…

-¿Y cómo fue?

-¿Por qué quieres entrar en detalles?

-Fue mi primer beso- confesó con natural curiosidad- Oh, perdón, tienes razón, supongo que sería vergonzoso de contar- razonó, apiadándose de la maga- Así que tú fuiste mi primer beso…- comentó, mirando al frente de nuevo, Diana la vio sonreír- que bueno…

La rubia sintió cálido su pecho al escuchar las últimas palabras. No hacía falta pedir perdón por ese incidente.

-Aun así mi segundo beso fue con ese asqueroso demonio- volvió a recordar.

-Tercero… de hecho- se animó a confesar, recibiendo una mirada perpleja de la castaña- ese fue tu tercer beso… tú me diste tu primer beso… pero luego yo te di otro… y creería que ese contaría como tu segundo beso.

-Oh…

-Sí… Y si sirve de algo- se apresuró a agregar, notando que ella misma se apenaba- También bese a Buru Guru Dra… él se hizo pasar por ti… así que… no eres la única que beso a un desagradable demonio.

-Y lo besaste una vez más cuando estábamos en mi cabeza, ambas pensábamos que se trataba de mi ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, es verdad.

-Pero luego, el beso que te di para despertarte… bueno… ese si fue contigo "contigo" ¿No?

-Sí… aunque yo estaba dormida y no sabía lo que pasaba.

Ambas se quedaron pensando en esos hechos, con toda la confusión que había de por medio.

-Al parecer nos hemos besado ya muchas veces, pero sin ser consciente de eso o siendo engañadas por la imagen usurpada de la otra.

-Eso parece- concordó la rubia, que había estado pensando en lo mismo.

-Eso me deja con que no solo ya di mi primer beso, sino que ya tengo…- comenzó a decir la castaña, mirando hacia arriba y contando con los dedos de su mano libre- Voy recibiendo y dando ya cuatro besos- finalizó mirándola- pero en realidad no tengo idea de si alguno de esos cuenta. No recuerdo ni el primero ni el segundo, el tercero fue forzado por un demonio con la apariencia de mi amiga, y en el cuarto estabas dormida.

Suspiró dándose cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado todo, y como le pesaba que nunca había tenido un momento para sentir lo que los besos eran.

-Que desastroso, tampoco es una buena anécdota para contar a mis nietos.

-No creo que los nietos, en general, quieran escuchar los besos de sus abuelos- trató de consolar la rubia, pero volvía a ver a su compañera hundida en sus proyecciones.

A diferencia de Akko, ella si había tenido la posibilidad de disfrutar de los besos de la otra chica, incluso tomando un segundo al quererlo.

-Me gustaría ser tu quinto beso, Akko- confesó haciendo que la aludida la viera sin comprender- trataría de que no sea tan desastroso… si me lo permites.

-… Sí.

Ambas se detuvieron y se pusieron en frente de la otra.

-Bien… entonces…- murmuró la rubia acercándose un paso.

Aproximó más su rostro y fue cuando vio como Akko cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Apretaba su mano con fuerza ahora.

Diana sonrió observando el nerviosismo repentino de la otra chica. Desvió un poco su rostro y deposito un sentido beso en su mejilla.

-No tenemos por qué besarnos ahora- comentó con cariño al alejarse un poco- podemos simplemente hacer esto ¿Sabes?

Tocaba con la punta de su nariz la de Akko, que ya había comenzado a abrir los ojos y se dejaba mimar por ella.

-Lo haremos cuando de verdad quieras hacerlo- agregó, logrando que la otra asintiera.

Se alejó unos pasos e invitó a la castaña a seguir caminando. Aun tomando su mano se adelantó un poco cuando notó que Akko no avanzaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, volviendo a ella, pero la otra chica solo caminó los pasos para volver a quedar en frente suyo, mirándola de cerca, cerrando de nuevo los ojos para tocar con sus labios los suyos.

La rubia pestañó sorprendida teniéndola pegada aun a su cara. Sonrió para ella misma cuando entendió que Akko había tomado el valor para besarla y cerró sus ojos también.

La misma que lo comenzó fue la quien se alejó luego. Diana podía apreciar que el color de sus mejillas era casi tan intensó que combinaba con sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- murmuró con cuidado, al ver que la otra chica no hacía, ni decía nada.

-Mhm…

-¿Segura?

-Siento… siento raras las rodillas.

-Oh…- exclamó la rubia sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Vámonos- propuso, no sabiendo cómo lidiar con la mirada cálida que estaba recibiendo.

Llegaron finalmente a los pasillos internos de la academia, el tramo donde debían separarse para llegar cada una a su cuarto.

-Me preguntaba- comenzó Akko, aun sosteniendo su mano- mañana cuando despierte… ¿Las cosas seguirán igual?

-¿Igual?

-Tu no tomaras ninguna poción rara… ningún demonio random aparecerá y te secuestrara… nadie se hará pasar por ti…

-No puedo prometerte eso a un cien por ciento- confesó, razonando que después de todo cosas extrañan pasaban a su alrededor todo el tiempo- pero supongo que por esta noche nada así pasara… espero…

-Entonces… mañana cuando te vea… si quiero besarte- siguió, esta vez sosteniéndole la mirada- Podre hacerlo ¿Verdad? Si quiero darte mi sexto beso, las cosas seguirán como están ahora ¿No es así?

Diana comprendió la preocupación de la otra chica y terminó asintiendo.

-Sí- acompañó- mañana cuando me quieras dar tu sexto beso… inclusive tu séptimo… aun si se trata también de tu octavo o noveno… las cosas seguirán igual a como están ahora.

Se acercó para apoyar su frente en la de la más chica.

-Mañana cuando me busques… aun seguiré enamorada de ti.

* * *

-Fin-

* * *

 _ **Te quiero, eres linda, feliz cumpleaños.**_

-La víbora que incendiara al mundo.


End file.
